ONE PUNCH MAN Genos, ya no estoy enojado
by genosprince
Summary: Tras una noche calurosa, Saitama y Genos duermen luego de un día común...hasta que un joven impulso pone todo de cabeza, un rechazo y sus consecuencias. ADVERTENCIA. Es un SAIGENOS yaoi y hay lemon, si no te gusta abstente de leerlo, de otra forma disfrutalo
1. Chapter 1

Este es un song fic basado en la canción Joey, I'm not angry anymore de Concrete blonde, usando a Saitama y Genos de One punch man, así que algunas frases que verán son estrofas de la canción.

 **Genos , ya no estoy enojado.**

 **Nene, no te vuelvas loco.**

Esa noche hacía calor, más que otras ocasiones, entró el verano y como no ponía el aire acondicionado, las ventanas estaban abiertas, usando ventiladores, yo estaba acostumbrado pues desde que empecé a entrenar para fortalecerme lo hacía, creo se me quedó por hábito. Solo que ahora estaba Genos, a él no parecía molestarle el que no pusiera el aire acondicionado, tal vez su cuerpo sintético tenga otra forma de enfriarse pero usaba boxers y camiseta de tirantes, yo hacía lo mismo, mas contrario a Genos no usaba camiseta alguna, después de todo ambos somos hombres y no está mal andar así, incluso el chico y yo nos hemos bañado juntos en los baños públicos, la verdad, ya era muy natural para mí … no me parecía incómodo.

El aire ya circulaba fresco, si en algún momento había transpirado, ya no había huella alguna, solamente se sentía cómodo, estaba tan relajado; cuando en medio de mi serena ensoñación, algo empecé a notar, un ligero roce en mi cara, dirigiéndose a mis labios, nada brusco…fugaz, húmedo, tan suave y tímido, fue entonces que desperté ligeramente, aún amodorrado por mi sueño tan pesado, pero lo que vi me dejó de una pieza.

Genos estaba encima de mi pecho tan cerca …que sus labios aún tocaban los míos, al principio creí—"Debo estar soñando, esto no…"—Y entonces sí que desperté de golpe, como si me hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría , sus ojos dorados luminosos, envueltos en ésas escleróticas negras se agrandaron llenos de sorpresa, titilando, el aliento de él sobre mis labios y su respiración se cortó súbitamente al verse atrapado. Mis entrañas se revolvieron, como si una mano invisible las torciera, tensando todos y cada uno de mis músculos, apreté los dientes frunciendo el ceño, encendiendo mis pupilas con ira, sorpresivamente un nudo en mi estómago explotó, llenándome de náusea, el enojo me cegó.

Genos me había besado.

Mi dorso de la mano izquierda salió volando casi con voluntad propia y se estampó en la mejilla de Genos, haciéndole rodar hasta la barra de la cocina y agrietándola del impacto.¡Yo quería darle con toda mi fuerza y reventarlo! Pero ignoro cómo es que me controlé, si de verdad lo hubiera hecho, habría desaparecido la cabeza de Genos con la mitad de su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?—Le grité con todas mis fuerzas, un escalofrío invadió mi cuerpo para dar paso a una oleada de eléctrica que sacudió mi cuerpo entero, para nada grata, la sensación en mi estómago persistía, me levanté con rapidez tensando todo mi ser en ofensiva, a pesar que Genos estaba bastante magullado y que apenas pudo levantarse, su brazo izquierdo tenía chispazos donde los cables rasgados y el metal se dobló entre el antebrazo y el codo, su rostro tenía una ligera grieta en su mejilla. Pero no podía apartar de mí ésos ojos llenos de sorpresa, vergüenza mezclados con pánico, paralizadas sus pupilas con un extraño dejo de desesperación y tristeza.

-Sensei…¡sensei yo no…! ¡yo puedo explicarle!-¡Explicarse! ¿en serio?, la revoltura en mis entrañas seguía creciendo, con la imagen de a quien yo consideraba mi amigo y mi alumno, alguien en quien confiar y que traicionaba mi confianza tratando de invadir mi espacio más íntimo. Lo acepté … le dí comida y techo ,incluso cedí a ser su dichoso maestro por consideración…¿y con esto me paga?

-¿Qué vas a explicar mocoso pervertido? Has venido a entrometerte en mi vida, en mi rutina, invadiendo mi espacio personal, ganándote mi confianza para mostrar tus verdaderas y sucias intenciones, creyendo que así podrías…-las palabras salieron crudas, llenas de rabia- ¡revolcarte conmigo! ¡Arrastrándome contigo a tu…sucia perversión! Jugando al niño sufrido falto de afecto y con una trágica historia para sacar tus intenciones…¡pues no!

-Sensei por favor yo sólo quiero explicarme, yo no quiero que piense así de verdad, fui débil y me dejé llevar por el momento .

-¡Momento?—cada vez que lo escuchaba con su voz lastimera, tratando de sonar suave y calmado para apacentarme , me llenaba más de una ira creciente, me acerqué a él con gesto frío, el ceño fruncido, amenazador, Genos tembló ligeramente tomando su brazo lastimado, tratando de buscar la compostura y serenidad que no lograba hallar. Para luego mirarme fijamente, con sus luminosas orbes doradas, un líquido salió de ellos, negro, espeso y caliente, parecía aceite, dándole la faz de una máscara de dolor, las cejas juntas, la boca curveada hacia abajo, en tono suave y quebradizo, su voz emergió.

-Es que…yo lo amo con todo mi ser …Saitama sensei.

 **Desvíos, obstáculos , me pongo a la defensiva.**

El sonoro estruendo del concreto, vidrios; además del estridor del aire chocar y esparcirse por toda la calle llenó el ambiente de polvo y tierra, Genos volvió a salir volando por el balcón, ésta vez protegido por la insulsa laptop que alcanzó a tomar, estrellándose en la avenida solitaria, apenas esquivando los fragmentos de lo que una vez fue un edificio solitario y pacífico, cuando percibió la cercanía de un impacto más grande, rodó sobre sí mismo, yo había saltado del apartamento con agilidad y fuerza, de tal forma que se abrió un cráter a mis pies.

La laptop estaba hecha añicos, Genos apenas pudo levantarse, su brazo izquierdo seguía sacándo chíspazos y tenía el rostro contorsionado de dolor… pálido , nunca había visto en su cara tal desolación y angustia.

-¡por favor senseiii!...¡haré lo que quiera pero no me eche de su lado!¡en serio lo amo tanto…que prometo comportarme y callar lo que siento!...¡nunca intentaré tocarlo de nuevo! ¡pero no me saque de su vida así!—se le quebró la voz en un llanto ronco y profundo, tan desgarrador que parecía iba a desmoronarse, cayendo de rodillas.

Pero el pesado ruido de una inmensa mochila lo cimbró de pies a cabeza dejándole en shock, en cuestión de segundos reuní todas sus cosas, las aventé en su enorme mochila y casi se las arrojo en la cara, la miró incrédulo y fijamente, perdida su razón , levantó la vista hacia mí, estaba temblando de coraje, no soportaba a los hipócritas y ya no podía confiar más en aquél mocoso, de pensar que todo el tiempo me ha estado viendo de manera sucia y lasciva, con deseos malsanos, incluso pensé que hasta se masturbaba y osaba hacer cosas asquerosas en mis pertenencias.

Todos ésos pensamientos y las fantasías que pudo tener conmigo ése hijo de… sólo sirvieron para alimentar más mi rencor y coraje, su osadía de besarme ¿cuántas veces lo habrá hecho antes?

¿Qué tanto no le faltaba para darme algo, drogarme y obligarme a hacer cosas asquerosas?

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ GENOS! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER TU CARA NUNCA MÁS!—Genos me miró con rostro angustiado.

-Sensei…está …asustándome—Con mirada desorbitada y ensombrecida volví a advertírle.

-¡Si te vuelvo a ver te juro que borraré tu existencia de la faz de la Tierra!—Con lastimera imagen, Genos se levantó sin mirarme, agachando la cabeza, las aceitosas lágrimas goteaban pesadas manchando el pavimento, mientras su voz quebrada salió por última vez.

- **Sé que ha escuchado esto antes, así que no voy a decírlo más** **.** —me miró dolorosamente, sus cejas juntas, un sollozo se le escapó, hizo una reverencia sutil con su cabeza, yo le di la espalda, indignado, brincando al apartamento de una sola zancada, dejándolo perdido y agonizante, no físicamente, pero en su interior, algo se había roto… destruido .Y no me importó en ése momento, yo quería que la tierra se lo tragara entero, renegando hasta el maldito día que se me ocurrió salvar su miserable vida.

 **Sólo me mantengo aparte y te veo luchando tu guerra secreta**

 **Aunque solía preguntarme porqué**

 **Lloraba hasta quedarme seco**

Sobra decir que ya no pude dormir, para cuando tuve un momento de reposo, ya era más del mediodía, me asomé por lo que alguna vez fue el muro del departamento, Genos ya no estaba, pero tampoco se llevó sus cosas, no supe por qué, pero tampoco creo sea tan estúpido en regresar, sabe que era en serio mi amenaza.

Así volví a mi anterior rutina, hacer mi trabajo de héroe y regresar a buscar ofertas para comer, mangas para leer, mirar la televisión, recuperar mi calma, olvidarlo todo era lo mejor…bueno, así pensaba.

Genos siempre se encargó de resanar y reparar los daños al departamento cuando nos llegaban a atacar, pero nunca ha sido mi fuerte, aunque lo fuera…el recuerdo de ésa noche estaba palpable, mudé mis cosas al apartamento del lado opuesto, como ésa zona estaba abandonada, no importaba realmente. La enorme mochila de Genos seguía en la calle, me la topaba de regreso siempre y me preguntaba:

"¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Cuándo te llevarás tus malditas cosas? ¿Crees que después de que se calme un poco todo volveré a aceptarte? ¡Te mataré si vuelvo a verte!".

 **Todavía algunas veces**

 **Tengo un extraño dolor interno**

Los días siguieron pasando, entre misiones contra kaijines, empecé a subir de puesto, no me molestaba en preguntar por Genos , cada vez que llegaba a la asociación para dar mi reporte y hacer acto de presencia, trataba de evitar el tema, Mumen rider ha preguntado y también King, ni se diga Bang, juro que si alguien más me pregunta por él voy a…

-Perdone, usted es el señor Saitama… ¿al que llaman Caped Baldy?

Me molestaba aún el mote, volteé bastante exasperado, hasta darme cuenta que frente a mí estaba un anciano de corte de cabello extraño, como de hongo, se veía cansado, con ojeras y cara de preocupación, lo llevé a la cafetería de la Asociación de Héroes, puesto que parecía muy interesado en hablar conmigo.

-Genos me ha hablado mucho de usted, perdone…soy el doctor Kuseno, el que encontró y salvó a Genos del ataque del Mad Cyborg.

-Ah…usted es quien lo repara.—traté de modular mi voz , después de todo quizás el anciano no tenga nada que ver con las preferencias y mañas de Genos.

-Así es, quería preguntarle si sabía algo de él.—Lo que me dijo me hizo quedar mudo, afortunadamente mi cara siempre ha sido falta de emociones, pero no niego que me quedé helado, pude ver que el anciano llevaba volantes con la foto de Genos y el logo "desaparecido", dando datos sobre su físico así como un teléfono para comunicarse…ahora que lo pienso , ¿cuántos días lleva Genos ausente?.

-Tengo una semana que no sé de él y no contesta su celular, pensaba seguía a su lado, como es la persona que más respeta y admira.—La mirada triste y desolada del viejo hizo sentirme incómodo, no podía decirle que yo había corrido a Genos , mucho menos el motivo que tanto me molestaba, suspiré tratando de ordenar mis ideas.

-Doctor Kuseno, la verdad es que no sé tampoco, creí había ido con usted a alguna revisión , sólo sé que salió… supuse que había ido con usted.—El anciano clavó la vista en la nada, parecía que toda la entereza estaba a punto de abandonarle cuando respondió con amargura:

-¡Sigue siendo un niño! Podrá tener 19 años, pero aún es un niño, puse su cerebro en un cuerpo sintético que he tratado de modificar para darle una vida tan normal como pueda tenerla, podrá ser poderoso, pero aún es un niño …tal vez volvió a buscar venganza, creí que había atenuado ése dolor cuando le conoció señor Saitama, pensé que por fin había encontrado otro motivo para seguir existiendo… que usted le hubiera dado lo que yo no pude, me sentí aliviado por eso.

Lo miré y evoqué el primer vistazo que tuve de Genos cuando lo de la mujer mosquito, me pareció tan cool su pinta, ojos negros de pupilas doradas y brillantes, cabello rubio revuelto por el viento, sus partes metálicas que sobresalían entre las rasgaduras de su vestimenta, pálido, con mirada fija y fría. Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que tampoco se vio muy bien eso de estar mirando a un mocoso cuando se está desnudo…¡pero él quemó mi ropa! En fin, no sé porque tuve ése recuerdo y la punzada en mi pecho que llegó a encajarse. Tan sólo sé que la frialdad de su mirada se iba atenuando poco a poco cada vez que venía a insistirme en ser mi aprendiz , porque en ése primer vistazo parecía un fantasma errante, alguien que buscaba terminar con su propio dolor a cualquier costo. Como aquél kaijin dijo:

"Tienes la mirada tan vacía como yo"

 **Genos, estoy herido si tú lo estás**

-Siento mucho molestarlo señor Saitama, debo continuar…tengo muchos panfletos que pegar y repartir, por favor, avise a la Asociación si…

-Por favor deme algunos, puedo ayudarle—No sé ni cómo, pero mi voz salió antes de haber pensado nada, el anciano Kuseno me miró sorprendido—Usted… necesita descansar un poco, por si Genos regresa y necesite ser reparado

"¡Maldición eso no se oyó bien!"—Cavilé tardíamente, si el pobre anciano ya estaba estresado, lo que salió de mi bocota no iba a ayudar.

-Gracias Saitama san, Genos no se equivocaba en tenerlo en tan alta estima…no imagina cuanto lo quiere ése chico.

"Si usted supiera señor…en realidad sí lo sé"—Sonreí tomando los panfletos y un apretón de manos de aquél anciano, mientras lo vi retirarse cansadamente, me puse a la tarea de pegar todos los que tenía, al terminar, me quedé con unos cuántos que puse de camino a casa en Ciudad Z , por el sendero que siempre usábamos .Volví a toparme con la enorme mochila, seguía sin dar señales de vida, eso me hizo enfadar porque recordé al anciano doctor Kuseno, se notaba que quería mucho a ése molesto mocoso, ¡qué falta de tacto de su parte!.

Pegué un panfleto en el muro, saqué un marcador y comencé a escribir en él.

"Tus cosas están en el apartamento, ¡ve por ellas! y llama al Doctor Kuseno, está muy preocupado por ti"

Comencé a seguir mi vieja rutina, hacerme de cenar, llevé la pesada mochila al viejo departamento ya destruido por mi arranque; comencé a cavilar que Genos tenía lastimado el codo de su brazo, porque le salieron chíspas , pero no fue con el doc. Terminé de ducharme y de cenar sólo, vi el lugar ausente de Genos.

"Ese muchacho tiene que buscar ayuda para repararse, no se llevó nada de piezas de recambio…¡no puede ir a retomar su misión si está en mal estado y menos sino se contacta con el doc!"

-¡Genos eres un idiotaa!—Me dejé caer en el futón mirando al techo, evocando el rostro de Genos, no recuerdo que tuviera otras amistades…y me asaltó la imagen del trémulo y tímido beso que me dio, el causante de todo esto—Si no hubieras hecho eso, seguirías aquí tranquilo ¡pero tenías que dejarte llevar por tu imaginación loca!

Me envolví en el futón ya no quise pensar más, mañana será otro día. Respecto al beso que me dio, era un chico confundido y que bloqueó sus sentimientos para cumplir su objetivo, tal vez estaba teniendo problemas para asimilarlos y controlarse.

-Es que…yo lo amo con todo mi ser Saitama sensei—resonó nuevamente sus palabras, su rostro que al fin proyectaba expresión, ahí me di cuenta de algo. ¿Desde cuándo Genos empezó a desbloquear sus sentimientos?

-¡por favor senseiii!...¡haré lo que quiera pero no me eche de su lado!¡En serio lo amo tanto…que prometo comportarme y callar lo que siento!...¡nunca intentaré tocarlo otra vez! ¡Pero no me saque de su vida así!—Al evocar su rostro, pensé que nunca había visto tal expresión de profunda tristeza…¡Desde cuándo ése mocoso se le ocurrió la feliz idea de malinterpretar nuestra relación maestro alumno…!

¡Un alumno que ni siquiera quise!, que no se le ocurra buscarme. Me voltee en el futón dispuesto a dormir, tal vez ya no quería desaparecer a Genos, sólo que dejara de preocupar al doc.

 **Genos chico, tengo el dinero**

 **Todo está perdonado**

Pasó una semana más, ya con ésta son tres de que Genos no aparece, La Asociación ha tomado cartas, incluso hay recompensa…pero todo se complica ahora, apareció un nuevo tipo de kaijines plantas que atacan a la gente, paralizándolas y sometiéndolas a un sueño, profundo para drenarlas de sangre , hemos estado ocupados por que salen de todas partes , aparecen de pronto pero hasta ahora la Asociación ha podido contener ésta plaga, han habido pocas desapariciones y decesos…pero según se escucha por ahí, es posible que pronto haya una amenaza más grande.

Los kaijines planta cambian de forma poco a poco, a cómo eran, parecían zarzas enormes que daban apariencia de serpientes, poco a poco han tomado forma semi humanoide, en las zonas verdes salen de la tierra, así que se ha pedido a la gente salir de parques naturales y evitar las zonas con árboles, porque algunas veces se camuflajean con éstos , además de no pasar cerca de los drenajes pluviales.

No hay señales de Genos, tampoco ésta situación ayuda, han dado órdenes a los héroes de reunirse en el nuevo complejo de habitaciones de la Asociación. Pero no quiero irme, estoy demasiado acostumbrado a estar así de tranquilo, curiosamente Ciudad Z no ha habido señales de ésas cosas, ya lo hubiera visto, me gusta mi privacidad y espacio personal…pero aunque aquí está todo demasiado quieto .Esta sensación es desesperante.

¿Cuál? , no podría explicarlo .Desde que Genos no está, el apartamento ha estado muy silencioso, voy todos los días a checar el viejo para ver si ha regresado por su mochila, principalmente para saber si está en una pieza, a veces solo me quedo ahí por horas esperándole, es cuando mi mente empieza a recordar su figura, limpiando, ordenando, escribiendo en sus libretas, la forma en que siempre se concentraba, puede que antes no tuviera muchas expresiones, de hecho era un cara dura, pero conforme pasó el tiempo vi que sí podía expresarse.

Confieso que fue divertido verlo con el pelo esponjado y chamuscado cuando lo atacó Ashura Kabuto, también cuando lo de los baños públicos, la tonta charla de que se escuchaba mejor para dar un tono de relajante…si Ah, o iih, la verdad, cuando lo hice repetir iii además del Faaah, hice un supremo esfuerzo por no reír como loco al ver su expresión.

Es un chico ingenuo y tonto, ahora estoy pensando que tal vez no es pervertido…quizás sólo tenía curiosidad y se dejó llevar con inocencia, es como dijo el anciano, es aún un niño, impulsivo y falto de experiencia…¡ Pero esto no puede ser! le doy tantas vueltas y termino por buscar pretextos a su favor, no es que lo defienda, más bien ya no sé qué pensar.

 **Escucha…escucha**

Esa noche no pude dormir en el apartamento, bueno, no he dormido ya en…15 días, siempre salía al viejo departamento semi derruido sólo para corroborar si Genos por fin había regresado, al menos por su mochila, como siempre a mitad de la noche, una vez más sin señales de él, dispuse un sleeping bag en el lugar para esperarlo y quizás ver si llegaba . No es que buscara confrontarlo, pero ¡Alguien debe jalarle las orejas por hacer ése tipo de cosas irresponsables! ¡ése anciano Kuseno está muy preocupado!

Para variar, traigo conmigo uno de los panfletos, lo doblé de tal forma que está el retrato de Genos más a la vista.

"Sensei…está asustándome"

Escuché su voz cómo ésa noche, tan fuerte y clara en mi cerebro, lo peor del caso es que recordé claramente su rostro contorsionado de dolor y amargura, me quedé paralizado, como si mi corazón se negara a seguir latiendo, la punzada fue más fuerte cuando recordé como había salido expelido en dos ocasiones por mi fuerza, si de verdad hubiera querido, desde la primera vez lo habría desaparecido …pero no, lo dejé con vida…mas no intacto.

 **Y si parezco confundido**

 **Eso no significa que lo esté contigo**

 **Y cuando dijiste que te asusté**

 **Bien, creo que tú me asustaste también** **.**

Mirando su foto, algo se revolvió en mi pecho, era una sensación pesada, ¿alguna vez dije que casi nada me emociona? ¿Qué la indiferencia y la apatía es un estado natural en mí? pues en éste momento, siento que algo va a estallar, es como si me golpeara con mi propio puño, al punto que no sólo duele, es como si ardieran mis entrañas y se estiraran tanto como cuerdas, estallando igual que cada oponente kaijin que extermino. Mi garganta me quema y termino casi escupiéndole al único retrato que poseo de Genos hasta ahora.

-¡Tú también me asustas! ¡Eres un imbécil! …¡Nunca a nadie le he agradado! Cuando me dijiste que me amabas ¡No te creí! ¡Estás confundido!...eso debe ser, tú buscas un ejemplo, una figura a seguir ¡Mocoso idiota! Me ves como a un padre ¡Un hermano mayor!—Empecé a jadear, había alzado tanto la voz que la hoja se agrietó un poco y me alarmé. Sólo era un trozo de papel, pero era lo único que tenía con la imagen de Genos.

-Nunca estuve interesado en nadie, todos me hacían a un lado por ser aburrido y simple, sin emociones, por ello no estaba interesado en buscar pareja o amistades…y luego vienes tú a meterte en mi espacio personal, te adaptaste a mi costumbre y tomaste como tuya mi rutina por agradecimiento a aceptarte, aunque lo hice para que dejaras de molestar, pero ni sé que te enseño Genos, escribes y escribes, me admiras tanto que eres capaz de pelear contra todos para que me respeten…nunca creí que tanto afecto …era amor—tragué grueso.

-Pero me asusté Genos…porque me hiciste sentir la emoción que tanto busqué en un rival para pelear, el calor de una batalla era lo que siempre desee para salir de éste aburrimiento, con sólo un beso y una confesión, hiciste que mi cuerpo se acelerara…¡Y es tu culpa!...porque nunca la esperé de un chico tonto sin experiencia ¡de un hombre! Tenías que presentarte y presionar, hasta que se me hizo natural tenerte a mi lado, incluso te hice ir a la asociación de Héroes como excusa de no ir solo, realmente ya no sé ni que decir ¡Acabas de poner todo de cabeza otra vez!

Ya no pude más, trate de pegar la hoja de la esquina rota.

-Ya todo era cómodo y natural, estable, maestro y alumno…como amigos conviviendo; pudiste buscar una novia ¿Por qué tenías que decir que me amas?¿PORQUE A AMAS ALGUIEN TAN APATICO Y SIMPLON COMO YO?—Volví a gritarle al pedazo de papel.

Ni siquiera podía encontrar empleo, no tengo cabello ¡No soy nada popular y tengo la fama de ser farsante! ¿Por qué lo hiciste Genos?...Me has puesto de cabeza el mundo entero.

Empecé a ver que una libreta asomaba por la mochila, encendí la lámpara y lo saqué, era el último diario, Genos los enumera, no tenía sueño…así que me puse a leer la pulcra y legible letra de ése chico, hasta que el amanecer me sorprendió.

 **Pero ya tuvimos suerte antes**

 **Y no quiero cerrar la puerta**

 **Y si estás en un lugar ahí afuera**

 **Desmayado en el suelo**

 **GENOS YA NO ESTOY ENOJADO NUNCA MAS**

"Sensei continúa diciendo que él no tiene nada que enseñarme , pero como dije antes, él no tiene una buena percepción de sí mismo… no sabe cuán valioso es, yo lo seguiré por siempre y no es algo que diga a la ligera, salvó mi vida y ahí empezó mi admiración…aún recuerdo la forma en que me miró cuando dijo-¡Oye, eres un cyborg!—Como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo, no soy nada más que la sombra de lo que quiere aparentar ser humano, aunque debo decir que siempre he querido disculparme por haberme ofuscado por terminar a la mujer mosquito y quemé su ropa, estuve horrorizado de pensar que lo hubiera matado por mi imprudencia, pese a que no lo hice, ahí me enseñó que no debo engolosinarme en la batalla, porque podría lastimar o matar a alguien inocente .

También debo disculparme por ser un terco acosador, vigilándole e insistiendo en que fuera mi maestro, eso y recordando que le quité una papa frita extra grande, sólo para analizar si tenía algo que ver con su fuerza, no me atrevo a confesárselo , porque con la comida sensei es muy serio, pero sí estoy apenado por mi atrevimiento, es difícil expresar que ahora siento vergüenza por causarle tantas molestias, por eso… cuando me ofreció a ir con él a las pruebas de la asociación, yo realmente no estaba interesado, mi vida aún quería regirse por la venganza…pero al ir con él , ¡me hizo tan feliz!, así como por fin aceptó ser mi maestro, desde ése día prometí apoyarle siempre y retribuirle su bondadoso gesto, por más pequeño que sea, desde ocuparme de la limpieza, ir por las compras y cocinar, para nada me molesta.

Sensei me ha dado un lugar cerca de él, dice que no me enseña nada, que no debo exagerar, pero…lo que toma por exageración, es otra cosa. Acabo de notar que desde que estoy con él, se ha vuelto a reconectar algo dentro de mí, algo que creí perdido ya… roto, destruido como el cristal en el suelo, mi espíritu; lo que quedaba de mi escasa humanidad que enterré para superar el dolor de mi pasado. Tengo un cuerpo sintético hecho para la pelea, una coraza que me protege contra todos, dejé de sentir, para no ser lastimado más, para no sufrir otra vez… por ello negué lo que era y huí del dolor, sin embargo… a pesar de que ya no tengo un corazón humano, mi core se inflama con la presencia de sensei, puedo decir que late desenfrenadamente , como si aún fuera un humano común, me ha devuelto la capacidad de sentir, mis emociones se han desbloqueado, tengo un hogar y alguien que espera por mí además del doctor Kuseno, antes sólo era un camino vacío y solitario ¡Ahora alguien me guía! camino junto a él, lo único que sé es que nunca quiero irme de su lado, sería como volver a la fría oscuridad de la que me sacó ¡No podría resistirlo otra vez!...Apagar ésta llama que hace vibrar mi cuerpo sintético con una inexplicable nitidez, que tanto duele pero es excitante, tal vez es una idiotez decirlo, hoy me siento más vivo que nunca…gracias a sensei"

Hasta aquí, no me había dado cuenta de lo intenso que podía ser Genos, tras ésa fachada dura. Me sentí embargado por un nudo en mi garganta, tan fuerte que ardía al respirar, pesaba como si cargara el universo entero dentro de mí ser y mi pecho se sentía como si crepitara algo dentro de mí, la última frase… su último pensamiento.

" No he podido escribir nada ya, cada vez que veo a sensei… tengo éstos pensamientos raros, más de una vez me he sentido incómodo por las noches, porque tengo ésa sensación en mis entrañas, quisiera estar más cerca de él… tocar a sensei, sé que convivimos y hasta nos hemos bañado juntos, no me atrevo a verlo fijamente como antes, mucho menos sé qué hacer con los cambios que éste cuerpo está tratando de hacer, tal vez deba ir con el doctor Kuseno para que me ayude a bloquear éstas emociones nuevamente, con todo y signifique otra vez llevar una media vida…¡No quiero que me odie! Pero prefiero hacerlo antes que termine de hacer una locura, renunciar a éste sentimiento que me ha revitalizado, a ver que sensei me odie y sienta asco de mi atrevimiento, no podría seguir viviendo si el ser que me regresó mi humanidad terminara por alejarse…todo terminaría para mí, hoy soñaré por última vez con ser tocado por sensei…mañana me arrancaré todo rastro de emoción aunque el Doctor Kuseno se oponga…ya veré como lo convenzo".

Por la fecha…fue hace 15 días, tal vez no resistió y quiso… algo, como cuando se le da un último deseo a un condenado. Ni me di cuenta que me toqué los labios, aún percibían su suave y tímido roce.

"¡En serio lo amo tanto…que prometo comportarme y callar lo que siento!... ¡Nunca intentaré tocarlo de nuevo! ¡Pero no me saque de su vida así!"

¿Eso quiso decir? ¡Iba a borrar todo lo que había desbloqueado!...¡Niño estúpido!

 **Y si parezco confundido**

 **Eso no signifique que lo esté contigo**

 **Y cuando dijiste que te asusté**

 **Bien, creo que tú me asustaste también**

 **Bueno, si el amor es lo que buscas…**

 **Yo puedo darte un poco más**

Me levanté y me la pasé dando vueltas hasta que me cansé de mirar al suelo, la respiración me era pesada, lo que me comprimía dentro de mis propias entrañas era como fuego hirviente, ya no estaba enfadado por lo que hizo Genos, ni mucho menos por su confesión, mi ser se debatía en una oleada y caótica guerra interna.

¿De verdad me era odioso porque Genos me amaba como hombre y no como maestro…como hermano mayor o amigo?

¿Porque intentó matar ése afecto aunque le costara no sólo su humanidad, sino un posible daño severo?

En eso, la luz del sol pegó en mi cara, evoqué su rostro compungido y descompuesto de tristeza infinita, me di cuenta que no me molestó su confesión , ni su tímido roce en mis labios que el temor y la debilidad expuso… en realidad, sigo en shock …¡Pero es Genos! Tengo miedo de admitir que en realidad…¡Me está matando ése rostro adolorido que mi cerebro no deja de recordar!

¡Me está matando ésta incertidumbre! No fueron mis manos por el empellón, ni la caída al duro suelo…mis palabras destruyeron su espíritu que ya agonizaba sólo por el temor al visible rechazo.

Mi cuerpo se detuvo, en mi mente ésa imagen lo era todo ya, se me retorcieron las entrañas con un desgarrador dolor, ahí supe… si Genos sufre, a mí me duele más

Genos no ha regresado, no ha ido con el doctor Kuseno…debió ir con él para buscar consuelo y reparase su brazo…no tiene a nadie más.

No…tiene a nadie…entonces ¡Él podría…!

Me cambié rápido de ropa y luego saqué todo de la mochila de Genos con desesperación, busqué como loco en el departamento ¡maldito celular!

Luego pensé que pudo haberse caído cuando aventé la mochila, así que rápido brinqué a la calle, empecé a buscar en el suelo, hallé manchas de aceite en el suelo… tragué grueso, pues supuse que eran las lágrimas de Genos ya secas, afortunadamente no había llovido, así que empecé a seguirlas.

-¿Cómo puedes perder aceite así?—Murmuré, el rastro era inconfundible…pero no me llevó muy lejos. La calle era la que Genos solía usar para cortar camino e ir al laboratorio del doc , era solitaria, pero no había más rastro de aceite, lo peor del caso era que no había forma de saber ya a dónde habría ido, una sensación de infinita desolación se apoderó de mí , no había más pistas.

Pero era peor ése sentimiento, porque no era sólo resentir la soledad, el comprobar que el muchacho ya era parte de mi vida, se había amoldado a mi forma de ser. Era la indescriptible sensación de que algo no estaba para nada bien, una alerta en lo más profundo de mis entrañas gritaba—Genos no está bien…Genos está en aprietos—Mi pulsación aumentó y mis latidos resonaron en todo mi cuerpo.

-Genos está en peligro… si no está en ningún lado ¡Algo le pasó y muy malo! ¡Debo hallar a Genos ya!—Me acuclillé sumido en la más horrible desesperación, agarrando mi calva e inútil cabeza...¡Sólo quiero una pista!

Y ahí estaba, cerca del borde de la banqueta, una reja de alcantarilla semi doblada, como si algo la hubiera arrancado, para recolocarla después , torcida, lo que confirmó la horrible sospecha que mi cerebro y mis entrañas gritaban , el celular de Genos… atorado entre las rejillas maltrechas, si no hubiera hecho ésa posición, nunca hubiera encontrado tal pista. Lo zafé con cuidado, aún tenía carga y una grabación, entonces apreté el botón para abrir otra vez la grabación del video, sólo veía cómo voló momentáneamente el aparato , incrustándose entre las rejillas, escuchaba la voz angustiosa de Genos renegar, un flamazo iluminó brevemente el sitio , además de oír un salvaje golpe seco contra algo de concreto, luego…el silencio.

Eso me paralizó, ése maldito silencio, luego vi algo, una sombra verdosa serpentear y el movimiento de levantar la rejilla, en un instante captó una escena que yo congelé unos segundos, unas zarzas enormes y gruesas, húmedas, cubiertas de musgo, enredadas en el torso y brazos de Genos, una le cruzaba por el cuello…asfixiándole, metiéndolo en la alcantarilla, lo peor del caso...¡ésas zarzas eran los kaijines contra los que peleábamos al principio!

Definitivamente ésa cosa se llevó a Genos desde ése día, necesitaba de mi ayuda por estar herido y yo… ¡ugh! Sin pensarlo más, aventé la reja de la alcantarilla y me adentré, usando la luz del celular de Genos, entre más avanzaba , pude notar un ligero resplandor, las paredes y los tubos de desagüe tenían una extraña sustancia verdosa…fosforescente, entonces recordé que en uno de mis encuentros con los kaijin planta , mi uniforme quedó tan salpicado de ésa sustancia , que cuando llegué en la noche , batallé mucho para sacar la mancha y a veces todavía se ve en la oscuridad, apagué el celular, ahora la pista era demasiado obvia, de alguna forma en su pelea por liberarse, Genos debió romper algunas zarzas, de no ser por su terquedad… yo seguiría sin saber cómo dar con él.

Cada instante se me hacía eterno, me hacía miles de preguntas sin respuesta. Sobre todo el saber si después de tanto tiempo ¿aún viviría?, el sólo pensarlo me hizo quedar con la mente en blanco por un instante, tragué grueso y continué.

Por fin llegué a la conexión del desagüe pluvial. Y no podía creer lo que estaba ante mi vista, la cámara donde convergiera la corriente de agua era una guarida, bueno, lo parecía, se levantaban en las paredes las zarzas que serpenteaban entre sí, musgo y ésa savia fosforescente cubría el lugar. También había como capullos, colgaban pulsando y había figuras que se traslucían, eran como si estuviera criando mariposas, pero por la forma, supe que eran los kaijin planta con los que he luchado hasta hace poco… al fondo un inmenso tronco, o eso parecía, cubierto de lianas , zarzas y mucha vegetación, era un inmenso invernadero, se sentía calor, pero las plantas necesitan luz ¿no?, los capullos y ciertos tipos de flores extravagantes y muy grandes eran de colores fosforescentes, como lámparas.

Salté hasta tocar el suelo de la cámara, el agua me llegaba a las rodillas, una leve niebla fue despejando un poco, las zarzas empezaron a bajar lentamente haciendo un ruido como cascabel, así que me detuve un momento, ellas hicieron lo mismo, mi respiración trataba de calmarse en lo que intentaba ver alguna manera de lidiar con esto, ¡no podía perder más tiempo! Fue entonces que la niebla se levantó…y pude ver lo que protegía recelosamente, el inmenso tronco, era una gran formación bastante complicada de enredaderas, vegetación y zarzas, dando la forma de una especie de cuna, ahí …mezclado entre tanto maldito verde… ¡Estaba Genos!

Lo que parecía acunarlo, más bien lo estaba sujetando, fuertemente atado con enredaderas, los brazos en la espalda, recargado en aquél ¡No sé! Gran tronco… piernas juntas y flexionadas las rodillas, casi en posición fetal, de entre su ropa rota se veían pequeñas flores que se prendían y apagaban como leds de arbolito de navidad, su cabeza hacia adelante, su cuello lo rodeaba una liana prensil, que subía hasta su cara y cubría sus labios como si hubieran tratado de silenciarlo, tenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía.

El corazón me dio un vuelco, la sangre empezó a hervir en mis venas, fruncí el ceño al ver el estado tan lastimero de Genos, me temblaron los puños y al final todo mi cuerpo, sacando ondas en el agua y alertando a las zarzas que se movieron contra mí rápidamente, mi vista se enfocó en la palidez de Genos, en su pecho se veía apenas brillar su core que siempre iluminaba su cuerpo ¡Ya no me importaba nada! Sólo me invadió un pensamiento y la ira al verlo así de vulnerable.

-¡GENOOOOSS! ¡GENOS DESPIERTAA!—Apenas pude notar que las zarzas volaban en pedazos al alcanzarlas con mis manos, querían evitar que llegara a él, toda mi concentración era ir hasta Genos y liberarlo, brincaba y sorteaba las lianas también, usando los troncos y las enredaderas para acercarme más, entonces salieron de los capullos los molestos kaijin planta , los que parecían humanoides, les apodaron soldados por su forma contrario a las zarzas, era como pelear con personas, pero sin rostro completo, sólo sus ojos fosforescentes, apreté los dientes mientras mis entrañas estaban caldeadas de un inmenso fuego, mis músculos tensos al repartir mis golpes mortales que destrozaban cuanto ser verde se atrevía a cruzarse en mi camino.

¡Al fin casi me acerco! Arrancaba de raíz todo a mi paso y la savia escurría de mi cuerpo , como si sangre verde luminosa se tratara, pero cuando brinqué hacia Genos , apoyado sobre el cuerpo de un kaijin soldado, el cual quedó embarrado ya que del impulso lo estampé, mi mano casi tocaba el hombro del prisionero, pero una figura salió de entre el tronco de enredaderas, parecía unido a ésa cosa, sólo vi que tenía lianas en vez de cabello, como rastas, agarró a su presa, cargándolo como princesa, subiéndolo y alejándolo de mí, yo me estampé también, pero pude agarrarme de las lianas y le grité a la nueva cosa que osó llevarse a Genos.

-¡Detente maldito! ¡Suéltalo o verás cómo termino haciéndote ensalada!—el ser levantó el rostro, parecía un hombre, sus rastas se separaron, se veía joven, pero quiero partirle la cara por la maldita sonrisa rastrera que me brindó, tenía brazos fuertes, torso, pero el resto de su cuerpo era como el de una serpiente que se esconde entre ramas.

-Humano insulso, no soltaré a mi preciada fuente de alimentación.

-¡Qué demonios! ¡No tengo tiempo para idioteces! ¡Suéltalo ya y posiblemente te de una muerte rápida!—Como si se tratara de un bebé siendo protegido, lo acurrucó hacia él, hizo que mis entrañas se retorcieran.

-¡Sé lo que le hiciste!...Lo vi todo—Por un momento me paralicé, aprovechando el momento el muy desgraciado para besar a Genos en su frente, lo cual me hizo enervar—Tú lo echaste y lo aventaste a mis brazos, verás… viví en las entrañas de la tierra , tratando de salir para esparcir a mis hijos , la tierra es de la naturaleza, no de humanos que nos pisotean, devoran y destruyen nuestros hogares, sólo era una planta que buscaba como alimentarse para desarrollar así a mi semilla, ¡mis hijos!... Hace tiempo percibí una fuente de poder tan grande, que debía obtenerla para mí y mi prole, pero era débil.

¡El muy cabrón está acariciando con su mentón a Genos! ¿Por qué no reacciona?

-Esperé el momento, nos alimentamos de animales y humanos sin hogar que descansaban en las coladeras, aquí fue donde vi y me interesé en éste muchacho que lleva la energía de un volcán en su corazón, por fin me fortalecí para poder luchar con el Demon cyborg le dicen…para someterlo y traerlo aquí a mi recinto, ahora es mío.

-¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Por qué no despierta?

-Fácil, está tan deprimido por cómo fue echado y humillado por el amor de su vida… que mi perfume actuó de inmediato, metiéndolo en un agradable sopor, un sueño del que no despertará, porque su cerebro está impregnado de mi esencia, así me obedece para darme lo que quiero, el calor de su corazón—Y se acercó a su oído, con sonrisa socarrona, mi mandíbula crujió cuando apreté con coraje mis dientes.

-Precioso, abre tu pecho y dame poder—Las placas pectorales de Genos se abrieron, brillando su core con intensidad, me quedé estupefacto porque obedeció así nomás, la cabeza de él se echó para atrás, en lo que salió el resplandor que iluminó a ésa criatura, y no soporté más, el cuerpo de Genos fue levantado por las zarzas, envolviéndole como en un fuerte capullo que apenas lo dejaba ver…todo el lugar se iluminó.

Si sigue así…Genos se quedará sin energía y…morirá. Con éste pensamiento, me alisté para la batalla, pues el tipo empezó a cambiar, sus rastas se iluminaron con la energía que sacaron de Genos , además de sus ojos. Volteó a mirarme con profundo desprecio, mientras sus rastas ya crecidas se levantaron de pronto , disparando púas enormes, tan filosas y duras, como dagas de acero, empecé a evadirlas, usando las lianas para brincar, pero el ataque se sintió desigual cuando algunas de las zarzas también se arrojaron a atacarme.

-¡Morirás imbécil! ¡Y con tu muerte Genos será sólo mío! ¡Lo drenaré y vivirá en mí para siempre con mis hijos!—La gota que derramó el vaso, lejos de sentirme intimidado, la frase hizo estallar en mí todas mis emociones encontradas, agarrando una maraña de enredaderas y rompiéndolas como si fueran delgados hilos.

No me la esperaba, de uno de los capullos salió otro kaijin soldado… ¡Con el rostro de Genos! El cual ni tardo se lanzó contra mí cuando vio como arrancaba de raíz todas las zarzas que me lanzaba el otro cabrón, tan parecido a mi pupilo en el físico, excepto las pupilas verdes en ésos ojos de esclera negra, se atrevió a hacer una réplica sólo para atizar mi ira, no tenía tiempo para perder, evadí su ataque con filosos espinos disparados de sus puños, no quise destruirlo, en el fondo, recordé las veces que empujé violentamente a Genos… lo cual no me hizo sentir bien, pero lo empleé para tomarle de uno de los brazos y lanzarlo lejos.

-¡Tú no te metas! ¡No quiero lastimarte por que te pareces a Genos!—se hundió en el agua, pero parecía confundido, no me importó, ése kaijin me las pagaría, lanzó sus brazos con forma de gruesos látigos, sin embargo vi que terminaban en filosas hojas como guadañas, esquivé los latigazos, no pude evitar que algunos me rozaran. Sí, me estaba viendo muy lento, éste tipo sólo es un kaijin, era la primera vez que no destrozaba a un contrincante a la primera ¡Pero ése desgraciado tenía pleno control del ambiente que me rodeaba! se escondía entre la vegetación, luego las zarzas y enredaderas hacían que me distrajera, además de los otros soldados que enviaba sin dejarme llegar.

En realidad, estaba tan desesperado por llegar a Genos, que tal vez no pensaba con claridad, todos se me arrojaban encima ¡Y ya me harté!

-¡Me cansé de jugar contigo! No pareces tan entretenido como mi precioso pensaba.—El muy cabrón hablaba, pero al estar tan ocupado en romper todo a mi paso, no supe dónde se escondió, miraba hacia todos lados, aferrado a una columna, frente a mí estaba el capullo que aprisionaba a Genos, seguía sin reaccionar… y su luz está disminuyendo.

-¡Cómo te llamó al luchar con mi perfume! ¡sensei!...era tan dulce, terminó por sucumbir, le di un hermoso sueño para calmar su dolor, pero me sentí tan celoso, un chico tan inocente y hermoso, fuerte, con ésa poderosa luz que su corazón guarda y ahora es mío, sufriendo por alguien…como tú, de haber aceptado por las buenas…¡Yo habría puesto a sus pies el mundo! Asegurado tuviese su lugar conmigo, viviendo a mi lado, compartiendo ésa energía sin tener que drenarlo, demasiado terco, al menos creí que si me hallabas cuando fuera el momento, esto sería entretenido… ¡qué desilusión! Hasta nunca…"sensei"—Súbitamente escuché un rumor, para cuando volteé supe que era el Genos fake, éste me atacó con sus brazos que tomaron forma de zarzas, empujándome con fuerza hasta el otro extremo, me había aventado hasta llegar a la jaula de enredaderas que contenía a mi pupilo, me aferré para no caer, cuando volteé, agrandé la vista, había oído un golpe seco luego del impulso, además de un quejido angustioso.

Era el Genos fake, me había lanzado con el empujón de sus brazos en forma de zarzas, pero atrás de él estaba el kaijin, lo había atravesado con una de sus guadañas justo en el pecho.

-¡Nooo preciosoo! ¿qué rayos haces?—Gritó el kaijin, mientras el Genos fake retrajo sus zarzas, de su cuerpo entero salían más conteniendo al kaijin que luchaba por liberarse de la intrincada red, de alguna manera no le permitía moverse, ¡se estaba fusionando con el otro kaijin! me miró sonriendo, escurría savia de sus labios y la herida en su pecho, comprendí que me estaba dando tiempo.

-¡Yo debía ser todo para ti! ¡Te hubiera protegido y habrías renacido en el abrazo de la tierra! ¡más vivo y más hermoso que nunca!

Arranqué las enredaderas que encapsulaban a Genos, también las flores luminosas, cada una de sus ligaduras que lo ataban a ése mounstro, lo tomé por la cintura, sujetándolo a mi costado, empecé a ver que las plantas perdían potencia al desconectarlas de su fuente de energía, me preparé, el Genos fake asintió, supuse que tuvo un gran error su creador , tal vez era posible que Genos estuviera enlazado inconscientemente con el fake, pero no me reconociera hasta que me oyó, tal vez reaccionó momentáneamente, pero las conjeturas no cabían ahora, me apoyé sobre la pared del lugar, flexionando las rodillas en lo que le dije al fake.

-¡Oye Genos !¡Más vale que despiertes o ya verás !—Me lancé con todas mis fuerzas, preparando mi golpe letal, el kaijin ya no estaba tan confiado ni parecía tener tanta fuerza ya, estaba fusionado con el Genos fake, sin poder liberarse.

-JAJAJAJA…precioso, sigues siendo terco—El kaijin me miró con facies enloquecidas, sonriente, sabía era el final, delante de él…Genos fake cerró los ojos, en lo que descargué la fuerza de mi puño contra el amasijo de enredaderas y zarzas que el kaijin se había convertido… todo se redujo a una masa verde fosforescente, fragmentos volaron en medio de savia luminosa.

Había destruido al kaijin, las flores y la vegetación empezaron a morir, sin el sustento del core, ni la presencia del loco ecológico, el lugar desaparecería, ahora… a sacar a Genos de éste sitio, necesitábamos aire fresco.

Lo cargué entre mis brazos, corriendo nuevamente por el drenaje, brinqué hasta salir por la entrada del drenaje, ni con todo ése movimiento despertaba… comenzó a asustarme su palidez ¡Sólo quiero saber si estás vivo por favor!

-Por favor Genos, dime que no llegué tarde —Le dije en tono agitado, mientras lo sacudía con suavidad, no sé qué más pudiera tener, ni como le afectara el perfume que el kaijin usó para someterlo, seguía sin responder, la desesperación fue tal, que me ardieron los ojos, las lágrimas empañaron mi vista, su rostro era igual que cuando dormía pero… ¿acaso ya no iba a despertar?

Lo único que pude pensar, fue que tal vez, al desaparecer al Genos fake, también lo hubiera matado, la sola idea me sobrecogió… ¡Llegué demasiado tarde y encima lo maté por imprudente!

Después de todo ése Genos fake también era parte de Genos , que aún en su estado se atrevió a apoyarme, sabiendo que muy posiblemente moriría…irónicamente por mí, por su maestro que tanto amaba .Las lágrimas no dejaron de salir de mis ojos, mis cejas juntas en rictus de dolor, miré un momento al cielo, buscando una solución ¡Algo! Pero no hubo respuesta, me hundí en su suave cuello color negro, sollozando honda y amargamente mi impotencia, el dolor ¡Ése vacío eran tales! …Que francamente sentí que me rompía en millones de pedazos, ningún golpe físico era tan avasallador, tan cruel y desgarrador…como el que mi pecho estaba padeciendo, el golpe hacia mi interior, a mi corazón y mi espíritu me desmoronó totalmente, ya no escucharía su voz, ni volvería a verlo, sus ojos dorados nunca iluminarían más su rostro serio… Genos.

Sollocé como niño perdido, aferrándome a Genos.

-Lo siento Genos…ya no estoy enojado.

 **Y si estás lastimado en un lugar ahí afuera**

 **Desmayado en el suelo**

 **Genos, no estoy enojado, nunca más**

 **Enfadado , nunca más**

 **Enfadado nunca más.**

 **N/A**

 **Si creyeron que aquí acaba pues no, sólo acaba la canción…jaja después de todo yo suponía sólo era un song fic y pues… me excedí de lo planeado tuve que dividirlo en dos partes, el siguiente hay lemon asegurado…gracias por leer y descuiden que no los hare sufrir de antemano gracias por leer el fic.**


	2. Genos, ya no estoy enojado Chapter 2

**GENOS, YA NO ESTOY ENOJADO**

 **PARTE DOS**

**N/A .Onani- significa masturbar**

Sentí un leve calor en mi cara, pero pensé que eran mis lágrimas, levanté la cabeza, las rendijas del pecho de Genos se iluminaban tenuemente, agrandé los ojos sorprendido ¡se estaba moviendo!

Genos entreabrió despacio sus ojos, sus orbes estaban un poco apagadas pero sí enfocaban, sentí como si el alma regresara a mi cuerpo, sonreí estúpida y nerviosamente, abrazándole con fuerza, tratando de no triturarle, era tal mi gusto… que lo mecía como un niño pequeño.

-¡Genos!...DESPERTASTE—Desprendí la capa de mi traje, con ella envolví su cuerpo semi desnudo, no sabía si aún con un cuerpo sintético él tendría frío o calor—Tranquilo…te llevaré con el doc.

-sen…sei ¡ugh!—Se quejó apenas Genos, me levanté con él en mis brazos, llamando antes con el celular al doc, tenía que llevarlo rápido, así que me apresuré, para que lo atendiera y no me iré de su lado, incluso le pediré que me deje cuidarlo… después de esto, no quiero separarme de él ¡nunca!

El pobre anciano no podía estar más feliz, Genos sólo necesitaba repararse el brazo izquierdo, además de recargar su core. Antes de empezar, nos dejó solos por unos momentos en lo que preparaba algunas cosas, aproveché para acercarme a Genos en la mesa de reparaciones, éste me miraba apenado, se sentía muy cansado… confundido aunque apenas sí estaba despierto, teníamos un asunto pendiente.

-Genos…yo…- Le susurré mientras me acercaba a él—qui ...quisiera que no le digas lo que pasó en el apartamento al doc , ya está muy mortificado por todo lo sucedido, además… tenemos algo pendiente.

Genos asintió apenas, me acerqué un poco más, para mirarlo a los ojos, intentó desviar la mirada, pero lo tomé con suavidad del mentón, para que viera que iba muy en serio.

-No quiero que tomes una decisión apresurada… ¿entiendes? No hagas nada, tú yo debemos hablar primero -Genos frunció el ceño, tal vez lo intimidé un poco, por el temblor de sus pupilas, se agrandaron un poco, luego parpadeó, estaba bastante inquieto y no lo culpo, debe estar muerto de miedo, pero no quería que borrara o bloqueara nada de sus emociones, ni yo sabía cómo lo iba a enfrentar, le pasé la mano por sus cabellos… lo hice un poco tosco ¡pero no estoy acostumbrado a ser …no sé cómo explicarlo! ¿Gentil con él? Me miró y contestó quedamente:

-Descuide sensei…no diré ni haré nada—En eso entró el doctor Kuseno, tuve que retirarme, pues estaría ocupado con él un buen rato.

Al haber hablado con el doc antes de que empezara a reparar a Genos, éste aceptó mi petición de quedarme hasta que estuviera mejor, por tanto dispuso un futon para mí, me dio bastante vergüenza y pena que me diera incluso algo para comer, prestándome una muda de ropa ya que la mía estaba llena de fango y cosa verde, en realidad era ropa de Genos ¡irónico!

Según me dijo… Genos estaría en modo de reposo hasta que estuviera listo, mire la foto de él, saqué el panfleto que guardaba celosamente entre mis ropas, en lo que me relajaba para dormir, al fin, después de tanto tiempo podría tener algo de descanso, dejé que la quietud de ése cuarto a oscuras me relajara, apagué la lamparita que estaba a un lado de la mesa, el cómo resolver ahora nuestra situación lo veremos después, por ahora… Genos estaba a salvo.

Pasaron unos días tal vez tres o cuatro, me quedé dormido el primer día y casi le da un infarto al doc cuando corrí al laboratorio, pero Genos seguía en modo de reposo, cuestioné al anciano si había despertado antes o si le había hecho alguna modificación, éste me veía muy sorprendido ¡Qué cara debí poner! A lo cual negó rotundamente, me insistió a que volviera a dormir después de comer algo; además de examinarme, lo dejé…al parecer creyó que yo desvariaba de algún modo. Fue así que pasaron los días, Genos se repuso, comprobé cuando despertó que no había ningún cambio aparente, sus emociones estaban presentes, pero también noté un leve retraimiento.

Hablaba poco, lo notaba bastante cauteloso ,sólo me miraba detenidamente… estudiando mis reacciones, el doctor Kuseno no sospechaba nada, así pues el día llegó pronto, al quinto día Genos estaba mejor y podía llevarlo al departamento.

-Genos, te has recuperado al 100% te felicito—Le palmeó un hombro, mientras yo me apostaba detrás del doc, mirándole con la cara más bobamente tranquila que podía ofrecer, aunque por dentro no dejaba de vigilar a Genos, para que no dijera nada y sobre todo… no se negara a regresar conmigo al apartamento, éste asintió sin dejar de mirarme, como niño que veía a su padre cuando estaban a punto de castigarle.

-Entonces…¿ya puede volver al apartamento conmigo?—Sé que tal vez le sonó un poco extraño al anciano con peinado de hongo, lo bueno es que no vio la expresión de Genos, apretando la sábana, bajando la vista, tragó grueso al tiempo que asintió.

-Bueno Genos, alégrate en tener un maestro tan comprensivo como Saitama, celebro que te hayas encontrado a una excelente persona como él, que se preocupa y cuida tanto de ti—El doctor Kuseno volteó a mirarme, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza, lo cual me sorprendió.

-Gracias por seguir cuidando de Genos por favor se lo encargo tanto, estoy en deuda con usted y no tengo como pagar tantas veces que lo ha salvado…perdone todas las molestias que le ha causado

-¡No es molestia alguna! Genos es un poco cabeza dura, pero…- Genos seguía con la cabeza agachada, sus cejas temblaban un poco, lo miré a él por un instante, su actitud me sobrecogía, era como si me temiera, yo la verdad…¡no quería verlo así! Pero si habría que hablar, no sería aquí con el anciano quien ya estaba bastante cansado con todo esto, lo miré con tranquilidad y respondí echándole un ojo a Genos—Yo no dejaré que nada le pase doc …se lo juro.

El anciano sonrió cansadamente y palmeó a Genos en la espalda.

-Anda hijo, alístate… tu maestro te espera.

Salimos del laboratorio en la tarde, caminando, aunque Genos parecía ir lento a propósito, no dejé que fuera atrás de mí, aminoré mi paso al de él, para ir a la par.

-Vamos por algo de cenar para llevar… ¿te gustaría algo? Tú nunca pides nada Genos ¡anda!—El pobre quedó turbado un momento, creo se dio cuenta que realmente se había amoldado tanto a mi estilo de vida, que había hecho a un lado sus gustos. Siempre antepuso mi bienestar ante sus propias necesidades.

-No… no lo sé, lo que sensei quiera estará bien para mí—Fruncí un poco el ceño, luego emití un suspiro desalentador, intentaba hacer que se relajara, pero seguía cauteloso, retraído.

-Teriyaki… creo que estaría bien, si quiere mejor lo prepa…- Volteé a ver a Genos un poco serio, éste se detuvo en seco y se tensó.

-Genos, acabas de salir de reparaciones y no dejaré que cocines…debes reposar un poco—Genos levantó una ceja, agrandando la mirada para responder confundido, parecía querer procesar rápido, sin embargo algo se lo impedía.

-U…usted nunca me ha pedido eso antes—Ese tono bajo y grave, sonaba como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo para no desmoronarse, levanté mis cejas atento, sus ojos titilaron sin verme…como si buscaran una respuesta en algún lado—Yo…he regresado del laboratorio sólo…a veces llegaba y usted no estaba, así que yo hacía el quehacer y cocinaba, incluso cuando usted estaba, nunca me impidió cocinar después de mis reparaciones.

Me aproximé a Genos, quería tomarle del hombro para calmarlo, pero respingó alarmado y casi brinca cuando intenté tocarlo, sus ojos seguían titilando… ¡no! más bien estaban temblando, era como si una alarma interna sonara en él, igual que cuando su sensor detectaba peligro, terminó replegado contra la pared de un edificio. Entonces caí en cuenta que en realidad sí me temía, a pesar que de sobra sabía que lo busqué y lo liberé de su captor…una parte de él quedó lastimada, no era una herida o abolladura externa, podía adivinar exactamente lo que pasó por su cerebro cuando me aproximé, las palabras tan duras que le dije, la violenta reacción mía ¡Pero él me besó así nomás! ¿Cómo quería que lo tomara?... ¿Bebiendo té y galletas o en un diván de loquero?

¡Cierto me sobrepasé! pero ¡ya no quiero trabarme en eso más! No sé exactamente qué voy a hacer, pero una cosa es cierta; definitivamente no dejaré que Genos se vaya .

Genos sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejarse, para luego reponerse, acercándose un poco, con la cabeza agachada, tratando de volver a sonar como el Genos tan propio y correcto que solía ser.

-Perdone mi exabrupto sensei… no estoy acostumbrado a que sea tan condescendiente conmigo, acataré la gentileza que me brinda con obediencia y respeto—Suspiré bastante desangelado, estaba poniendo una prudente distancia… y eso me molestaba mucho.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…sólo relájate ¿quieres?—Él asintió, intentando aparentar seriedad, para luego responder con diligencia.

-Respecto a su pregunta, teriyaki estaría bien para cenar.

-De acuerdo, será teriyaki – Definitivamente me estaba enfrentando a algo muy difícil, mientras comprábamos la cena, cavilé que la prudencia de Genos, en parte por tener aún presente ésa noche, era que intentaba reprimirse, porque no sabía qué esperar… ¿cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante? La verdad es que yo tampoco sé.

Hasta aquí me di cuenta de eso, no quería que volviera a irse, definitivamente no…jamás volveré a alejarlo o dejar que se vaya de mi lado, pero entonces ¿Qué seremos?

No podemos volver a ser maestro y alumno, ni mucho menos solo amigos. Y lo que sentí al ver inmóvil a Genos…tampoco quiero volver a pasar por ello. Además, la ira que me cegó cuando ése bastardo lo tenía bajo su control, en serio ése tipo quería poseerlo ¡Y se atrevió a copiarle!

Traté de mantenerme calmado, el resto de del camino fueron charlas cortas sobre cosas sin importancia, no quería preguntarle sobre su secuestro, mucho menos decir nada sobre ésa noche…ahora no era prudente.

Cenamos frente al televisor, calmadamente como los primeros días que llegó, sólo que ahora mi alumno era el silencio encarnado, intenté sacar charla pero solo obtuve monosílabos… al final, Genos optó por descansar temprano, él tiende a madrugar, pero tengo la impresión que seguía evadiéndome, luego de ordenar un poco la cocina, cuando vi a mi pupilo en modo de reposo, fui un momento al balcón, a dejar que el aire fresco aliviara un poco la tensión. Me rasqué la cabeza en pro de buscar una respuesta, sentía muy incómoda la situación actual… y me preguntaba en serio muchas cosas, tantas que ni sabría dónde empezar.

Al otro día, me desperté algo tarde, logré dormir entrada la madrugada, encontrando el futon de Genos pulcramente doblado, así como sus sábanas y cobertor, pero ni señas de él. Me levanté horrorizado, con la idea de que tal vez se hubiera ido ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué pensaba en eso!

Pero oí ruidos en el departamento que solíamos estar, encontrándolo muy concentrado en la reparación del mismo, había traído materiales… no sé de dónde, ya tenía levantado el balcón destruido, al parecer lo secaba con el calor moderado de sus cañones, éste volteó un momento cuando sus sensores me detectaron, pero no se levantó de su postura, estaba arrodillado en el suelo.

-buenos días sensei, le dejé el desayuno listo—Fruncí el ceño algo molesto, pero no podía decir que no estaba aliviado, al contrario, me alegraba que todo fueran ideas locas mías y que Genos estuviera conmigo.

-¿Qué dijimos sobre hacer nada mientras te recuperas?

-Estoy bien sensei, si hubiera algo malo con mi sistema ya lo habría detectado, sólo dijo que no cocinara ayer, nada sobre reparar el departamento.

-Muy gracioso Genos, pero hablo en serio, te acaban de reparar y no creo sea buena idea o terapia la albañilería –El chico se levantó, mirándome serio, tratando de aparentar su frío gesto de antes, pero por más que hacía esfuerzos, notaba un ligero temblor al hablar, así como la forma en que cerraba los puños, como si tratara de darse valor o mantener la compostura.

-No creo…haber dicho algo con gracia, es verdad… además; éste solía ser el departamento de sensei, por tanto debe ser reparado aunque no viva en él—Me rasqué la cabeza mirando aguzadamente a Genos, me dio pena pensar que yo seguía siendo demasiado importante para él, luego de todo lo ocurrido. Éste sintió la pesadez de alguna forma, ya que tomó su brazo, sobando su codo izquierdo…el que le rompí, tragué grueso al recordar y él desvió la mirada al piso.

-Además, quiero ser útil…ya que fui culpable de haberlo…ocasionado—Quiso continuar, pero sus pupilas áureas temblaron, su voz se cortó, ése gesto ¡Jamás lo había sentido tan profundo en mi ser!

Era como si de pronto se apagara algo en él y lo hiciera trabarse, mi pecho dolía de verlo tan atribulado, las cejas juntas, su rostro tenso intentando controlarse y entender sus propias reacciones, porque yo estaba igual…creo. Me sobé un poco el pecho como cuando tienes una torcedura muscular, pero realmente la punzada me atravesaba como una filosa punta de metal, no quería que pusiera ésa cara, parece como si sufriera. Acabé por palmear su cabeza, como cuando consuelas a un niño, sigo siendo algo tosco ¿por qué no puedo medir mi fuerza como quisiera? ¿Por qué me siento nervioso? ¡Es Genos por todos los cielos!

-Ya Genos, entiendo… olvídalo todo ya—Suspiré, no levantaba la vista, pero parecía estar serenándose, asintió con suavidad—Sólo no exageres, trata de hacerlo tranquilamente...y ni siquiera deberías hacerlo, vivimos en otro departamento ya.

-Lo sé, pero era de sensei fue importante de algún modo, sin embargo lo haré con calma como lo dice usted.

-Sólo no exageres y sé cuidadoso contigo mismo, no quiero volver a pasar por...

Genos se turbó, yo me quedé mudo ¡¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?!

Se me cerraron las ideas, ni se diga la garganta, por un momento recordé el verlo inmóvil y pálido, me sentí extraño, quería decir -"¡No quiero que te pase ya nada malo!"- Pero no salió mi voz, era como si todo se revolviera en mi pecho, una parte de mí quería decirlo, que me asusté como jamás en la vida lo hice, porque el vacío que dejaría era tal… que me arrastraría con él, estaría muerto en vida, no toleraba la sola idea que su ausencia fuera definitiva. La otra parte se negaba a hablar, sujeta a una especie de miedo o vergüenza que me paralizaba, una confusión sobre lo que me pasaba y que hace días tengo.

Genos de alguna forma lo intuyó, tal vez escaneó sin mi permiso…para variar, bajó la vista apenado y se disculpó en tono bajo.

-Siento darle tantos problemas a sensei…prometo no volver a mortificarlo así -¡Dios eso me partía en 2 el alma! Ese gesto volvió a su rostro, tal parece que el único que mortifica aquí soy yo, pero seguía en un debate interno y no quiero que Genos piense otra cosa y vaya a hacer algo de lo que nos podamos arrepentir.

-Buen chico… yo iré a hacer las compras para la comida, no tardaré y no vas a ir a ninguna misión en un tiempo—Le di la vuelta y saqué su celular del bolsillo de su ajustado jean, con gesto autoritario y serio, Genos estaba muy confundido, lo agarré con firmeza de su brazo recién reparado, tratando de no abollarlo ni romperlo.

-¿Entiendes? Es una orden…estarás tranquilo en casa—Genos asintió, un poco más sorprendido, luego traté de suavizar mi rostro, quería que confiara más en mí, no toleraba la distancia que estaba poniendo entre nosotros, para luego darme la vuelta, tenía que desayunar y salir corriendo por las ofertas del día, confiando en que mi atribulado alumno no se moviera del departamento.

-¡AH! Y vuelve a poner tus cosas en el departamento en que estamos…más vale que obedezcas.

-Sí sensei—Escuché contestar en tono suave y bajo, Genos dejó su tarea para ir hasta su mochila, seguro si no le doy la orden, era capaz de dejar sus cosas en el viejo departamento, en realidad…y es que aún no puedo decirlo con soltura todavía, esto era un "te quedas y punto".

Hice mis compras, traté de no tardarme mucho, si mi pupilo tuvo la feliz idea de ponerse a reparar el departamento, no quería pensar que se le ocurriera la más feliz idea de hacer cosas que implicaran estar fuera de mi vista. Entonces pensaba ¿desde cuándo me he vuelto tan sobreprotector con Genos?

Desde que desapareció más de 15 días, me respondió mi propia voz lejana…suspiré pensativo, me sentía perdido. Extraño el estar juntos, cierto es que hay momentos que no hablamos mucho, nunca he sido un gran conversador, en cuanto a Genos, el problema es que te da toda la información como en un discurso o alguna exposición, esto paulatinamente ha cambiado.

Quizás hablaba demasiado en el pasado, después aprendió que puede simplificar la idea, también sabe disfrutar los momentos silenciosos, ésos en el que sólo te pones cómodo porque sabes que no tienes que hacer charla necesariamente…y estás conforme. El quedarse tranquilo viendo la televisión, leyendo un manga, eso hago yo, en cambio tú Genos… siempre metido en la computadora o haciendo anotaciones en tus múltiples libretas…y es una ironía dado que puede almacenar más información con su avanzada tecnología o aplicaciones que tenga, pero aunque estés ahí y no hables, te sientes cómodo con su presencia; tranquilo porque sabes que no estás sólo ya …Genos de alguna forma me complementa , se adapta perfecto a todo, no puedo ver mi vida sin él ¿Esto será…amor?

Me detuve, nunca me he enamorado… me senté un rato en la puerta de entrada al edificio, en las escaleras .Pensando largamente, lo único que es seguro, era que Genos me amaba puesto que me lo confesó, en un momento bastante difícil pero lo hizo… yo ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué es lo que siento o como llamarlo; no se oye bien eso y tampoco es justo para Genos.

Pero…también es cierto que no quiero alejarme de él, aborrezco ésa distancia que pone entre nosotros, no confía en mí y tampoco quiero que sufra…porque creo que Genos debe estar herido en sus sentimientos, el hecho que no sepa cómo enfrentar esto no ayuda ¡Y no quiero que sufra más!

Me levanté, debo empezar a sobreponerme y juntar valor ¡ qué risa! Puedo enfrentar a todos los kaijines más fuertes y horribles, pero no confrontar mis sentimientos hacia Genos…me pregunto ¿Y si Genos termina por…odiarme?

Mientras hacía la comida lo pensaba, viendo la grácil figura de Genos moverse aquí y allá, reacomodando sus cosas en el departamento, entonces vi que había separado sus libretas, algunas se habían estropeado, pero era su rostro lo que casi hizo se me quemara el arroz. Era una mirada perdida, sus pupilas titilaban otra vez, su gesto levemente se tensó… la última libreta tenía una huella mía impresa con tinta, se había humedecido porque una de mis lágrimas cayó, intuyó que había leído sus preciados pensamientos, supongo se sentía en desventaja por la forma en que alzó sus cejas, su mano estrujó un poco la hoja y cerró la libreta mirando a la televisión sin siquiera estar atento.

Eso me hizo pensar que tampoco debe ser fácil para Genos, si yo estoy con una lucha interna…él debe estar mucho peor que yo. Hasta donde sé de mi pupilo, no ha sido fácil su vida, ahora es cuando lamento mi apatía y falta de interés para con él… su vida era tan vacía como la mía luego del ataque que sufrió, la llenó con odio y venganza; si cumplía su objetivo ¿Qué le quedaría?

Realmente Genos deseaba morir y detener el dolor que bloqueó para ya no sufrir más, tan joven y vigoroso… ¿Qué hice yo para que me ame? Quiso volver a renunciar a sus emociones por temor de mi reacción, sacrificar la humanidad que retomó sólo por mi bienestar, volver a tener media vida a pesar que se sentía tan feliz ya, encontró un motivo para vivir que no dependía del dolor y la ira, se llenó con amor hacia mi persona… ¡Ay Genos! Eres imposible…sigues siendo un niño y ni siquiera sé que tantas cualidades ves en mí.

El día transcurrió lento, aunque Genos trató de ser más ameno, no podía sostenerme mucho la mirada, incluso empecé a observar algo, por un momento creí que era fiebre o algo así, ya que sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas.

-Genos, no te muevas por favor—El levantó la vista, quedó en shock al ver mi mano acercarse, vi cómo se tensó su rostro y agrandó la mirada en sorpresa, pero no se movió, mi mano se posó en su frente con suavidad.

-¿Te sientes bien? Tus mejillas están ruborizadas –Genos bajó la mirada, las pupilas titilaron otra vez, la voz le tembló, cerrando sus puños sobre su regazo, su cabello se hundió entre mis dedos al bajar levemente la cabeza.

-S…sí sensei, estoy bien, si lo dice por mi temperatura, es normal…recientemente el doctor Kuseno agregó ésta aplicación para mi piel sintética, yo…iba a decirle que la retirara.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso Genos?—Genos agachó la cabeza, la verdad, ésa aplicación lo hacía tener reacciones más humanas, menos frío, suaviza su faz que parece siempre de pocos amigos…hasta lo hace ver lindo ¿Yo dije eso?

-No lo sé, pero no me es útil …mi apariencia no importa, después de todo la aplicación sería un test para ver si podía tener reacciones, pero es impredecible y carece de uso práctico…no le insistí al doctor porque sensei me ordenó no alterar nada de mí.

-Pero te ves bien, tu piel se ve más humana y me agrada lo que hace—Me rasqué la calva cabeza, Genos seguía sin mirarme, pero advertí que estaba rojo como un tomate hasta las orejas, mi mano vagó de modo tosco entre sus rubios cabellos y rocé con suavidad el delicado pabellón, sonreí sin darme cuenta, también me sonrojé, Genos quiso levantar la vista, pero mi mano se mantuvo firme para que no lo hiciera…¡me dio mucha vergüenza que se diera cuenta de mi sonrojo!

-Si a sensei no le molesta, lo dejaré…trataré de familiarizarme.

-Buen chico—Genos asintió dócilmente, no sé ya si es correcto pensarlo, tengo una sensación de cosquilleo en mi parte baja, además de que empecé a ponerme nervioso, el calor en mis entrañas era leve, pero se esparcía en todo mi cuerpo, mis manos empezaron a sudar, mi corazón brincó dentro de mi pecho, casi como si quisiera salirse…¡Era jodidamente agradable pero me empezó a dar miedo! Tenía la impresión que si no hacía algo, terminaría por arrojarme a Genos, así que me contuve y comencé a preparar todo para dormir, aunque era temprano y no pasó desapercibido ése detalle para mi pupilo .

Me tardé más de lo acostumbrado al bañarme, el cosquilleo volvió e intenté darme alivio tocándome, pero no podía llegar a nada, hace años lo hice cuando era un adolescente, una o dos veces, pero perdí el interés paulatinamente…me aburrió, sin embargo, ésta vez era distinto porque no fue una curiosidad de puberto, reaccioné al ver a Genos y con el tacto de su suave cabello, su tersa piel sintética en rostro y orejas, se quedó grabada en mis dedos, me di por vencido y abrí el agua fría con malhumor, mi dureza tuvo que ser aplacada con el frío beso del agua, seguía insatisfecho…pero dormir tranquilizaría ésta sensación.

Tardé un poco pero a fin concilié el sueño. Sin embargo, no lo logré hasta que Genos se recostó en su futon, su ausencia me había afectado a tal grado que esperaba a que se durmiera , parecía ridículo, pero necesitaba ver que en efecto ahí se quedara, el gusto no me duró mucho.

Eran las dos am cuando desperté, ni siquiera supe por qué…sólo brinqué del futon cuando me percaté que Genos no estaba en su lugar, primero pensé que pudo ir al baño, así que me levanté y toqué la puerta, al no haber respuesta lo llamé varias veces, abrí la puerta y no había nadie; empecé a caer en pánico, registré la cocina, el balcón ¡todo el departamento!

-¡GENOS…GENOOS! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Responde!—Me salí al pasillo a punto de ir a la calle, cuando vi la puerta entreabierta del viejo departamento, entré presuroso y encendí la luz… nada.

Había algunos utensilios de albañilería, una escoba… en realidad ni siquiera había mucha tierra o basura, mi pupilo era bastante ordenado, faltaba arreglar el piso, las ventanas y dar pintura, pero debo admitir que se ha esmerado. No estaba, el pesado nudo en mis entrañas volvió a tensionarse, empecé a desesperarme…súbitamente se volcó un sentimiento de abandono y soledad inmensa, como el día que el doc me reveló la desaparición de Genos.

"Tal vez huyó de mí"—No dejaba de repetirme—"Me odia y me teme"

Un nudo atenazó mi garganta, me ardían los ojos, la sensación de vacío se apoderó lentamente de mi pecho, un dolor tan grande y punzante me retorció las entrañas…a fin de cuentas tal vez me lo merecía por no aclarar de una vez todo, por darle tantas vueltas al asunto, dejé que el miedo y mis prejuicios alimentaran mi inseguridad; lo volví a perder… tal vez definitivamente.

-¡Ungh!—Un gemido quedo… ahogado se dejó escuchar sacándome de mi desesperación, por un instante creí que era yo, puesto que mis lágrimas se derramaron sin mi consentimiento, no yo no había sollozado, agucé mi oído mientras caminé silencioso hasta el baño del apartamento, apoyé mi oreja izquierda, cerrando los ojos para concentrarme.

-¡Nnngh!—Lo volví a escuchar, también oí un chapoteo de agua, luego unos sollozos ahogados.

-Genos ¿Estás ahí?—Quiso hacer silencio, pero el rumor de agua lo evidenció, así que me recompuse, limpié con el dorso de mi mano las lágrimas de mi cara, para luego abrir la puerta con decisión, Genos estaba metido en la tina del baño, con el agua cubriéndole la cintura, tenía las rodillas dobladas al frente y abrazándolas, metido su rostro en sus piernas, estaba sollozando. Primero dejé salir un suspiro de alivio, luego me senté en la tapa del inodoro, Genos seguía sin moverse y sin darme la cara, advertí que estaba sonrojado porque sus orejas estaban encendidas, carraspeé la voz mientras alargaba mi mano y la apoyé en su cabeza, su cabello estaba húmedo, sentí cómo se estremecía al percibir mi contacto y luego quedó inmóvil.

-Genos ¿Qué tienes?...Oye amigo me estás asustando—Se encogió de hombros, abrazándose a sí mismo, empecé a acariciar con suavidad su cabello rubio mojado, meciéndolo.

Y al verlo tan vulnerable, tan frágil… encerrado en su mutismo, simplemente no soporté más.

-Lamento haber lastimado tus sentimientos…de verdad me arrepiento por lo que te dije, por haberte golpeado—Seguía acariciando su cabello, me postré a un lado de la bañera, coloqué mi otra mano en su hombro—Me asusté… nunca esperé que tú me besaras, si te me hubieras confesado con más propiedad, ni siquiera sé si también hubiera reaccionado así o tal vez hasta te hubiera rechazado…por temor.

Genos seguía inmóvil, cerró su puño como para contener el dolor de la herida aún abierta, me acerqué aún más, ésta vez pasé mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, tratando de acercarlo.

-No…no me malinterpretes… tengo miedo aún, pero no es porque ya sé que tú me amas, ni porque eres hombre—tomé su puño cerrado y empecé a acariciarlo, el metal se sentía tenso pero empezó a relajarlo, ya que pude meter mis dedos entre su palma y me aferré a ella.

-No te estoy rechazando Genos, el hecho es…que ya no quiero que te alejes de mí, ya no pongas distancia entre tú y yo, porque eso me molesta ¡Me está matando la zozobra de pensar que te has cansado de mí y que me odias!—Tragué grueso y mi voz tembló—Te lastimé y mucho, sobra decirlo…pero ¡no sabes cuánto he padecido tu ausencia!

Genos apretó mi mano, me acerqué a su cabeza y hundí mi nariz en su rubia melena.

-Estos días no he comido ni dormido por temor, no hacia tus sentimientos, sino por tí…el no saber qué te pasó me estaba matando, me odié por cada palabra y empellón que te di, era como si me hubieran quitado el aire para respirar y cuando ése… ¡Maldito kaijin te atrapó y te controló! El pensar que me hubieras olvidado me llenó de ira y tristeza infinita, sentí que el vacío me hundía cuando no reaccionabas, querías renunciar a mí para no molestarme aún lo haces ¡Y eso me está matando! ¡Ya no soporto que te mantengas alejado ni que trates de borrar tus sentimientos! …Genos ¿sabes lo que significa esto?—Genos negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-Tampoco estoy seguro—Deposité un beso en su cabeza, ni siquiera me dio pena, la vergüenza ya estaba de más, había salido todo de mí y no iba a dar marcha atrás, apoyé mi cabeza en la suya y le susurré:

-Por favor Genos… ¡mírame cómo me tienes! Necesito ver tu rostro y tus ojos, quiero saber qué es lo que…siento por ti.

-No…no puedo sen…sei—Arrastró las palabras de forma tan lastimera, su voz se quebró y tembló, sentí cómo se me desgarraban las entrañas, pero no me soltaba, al contrario… su agarre a mi mano era más fuerte, por lo tanto me confundía su proceder, temblaba con el sonido del ronroneo de su mecanismo, seguía sonrojado y supuse que no era un rechazo hacia mi persona.

-Me da vergüenza que me vea así…no quiero que me vea por favor…yo.

-Te lo suplico Genos—Susurré quedamente a su oído, Genos levantó su rostro y me vio con el rabillo del ojo, estaba manchada su mejilla de un líquido negro , levanté las cejas en señal de angustia ya que pensé que se había roto algo, asustado…solté su mano y sin pensar más lo cargué entre mis brazos sin siquiera parpadear.

-¡Senseeeii! ¡Espere! ¿Qué hace?—Genos levantó la cabeza de golpe por el susto, sus manos bajaron rápido hasta su bajo vientre, pero yo no ponía atención, lo saqué del departamento y lo llevé al que vivimos, así… desnudo su cuerpo metálico y escurriéndole agua de cada centímetro de fibra de carbono y titanio, dejando un camino líquido por todo el lugar, me inundó un terrible sentimiento de culpa, tal vez lo averié y el doc no se dio cuenta.

-¡Otra vez estás sacando aceite por los ojos! ¡Creí que el doc había checado ése problema! ¡No es posible que pierdas aceite así sin significar que estés roto! Te rompí algo desde lo de ése día…

-¡Sensei por favor! ¡Bájeme!... Le juro que no estoy averiado—Lo deposité en el futon con cuidado, Genos seguía encendido del rostro, sus manos se afanaban en ocultar algo de su bajo vientre, cruzando las piernas… le puse los dedos bajo el mentón, para verlo de cerca, parecía una extraña máscara con ésos hilos negros aceitosos zurcándole los pómulos, fruncí el ceño porque sus orbes doradas parpadeaban con confusión.

-Entonces ¿Por qué sale el aceite de tus ojos?—Genos me miró apenas, tomó aire y dijo tratando de sonar controlado.

-E…es una forma en que reacciona mi cuerpo, un mecanismo de defensa, no puedo producir lágrimas como los humanos así que…es lubricante excedente que usa mi cuerpo artificial para evitar la fricción de mis articulaciones, incluso en mi rostro, la verdad…no controlo eso, no sé por qué lo hace mi cuerpo, sólo sé que…-Volvió a sollozar—No puedo dejar de hacerlo, sensei no me averió, es como una falla en mí…como cuando yo lo be…

Iba a detenerse, pero lo tomé del rostro con ambas manos.

-Genos, no es una falla, eres aún parte humano, tu cerebro rige un cuerpo sintético, así que hace todo porque se ha adaptado, primero biológico… luego mental ¿Entiendes?

Él asintió entrecerrando los ojos, puse mi frente junto con la suya.

-El que me…besaras no es ninguna falla, entiéndelo –Junté valor para continuar—Lo hiciste porque lo deseabas, te sentías triste por tu decisión y… quisiste hacerlo, no estoy enojado; bueno en parte sí…querías ir a borrar tus sentimientos, renunciar a mí… eso duele jaja.

Reí sin muchas ganas, pero quería aligerar las cosas, era un poco incómodo hablar de sentimientos y todo lo demás, sólo miraba por encima los ojos de Genos, mientras trataba de limpiar sus aceitosas lágrimas, me abanicaban suavemente sus largas pestañas, debió ponértelas en algún momento el doctor Kuseno, rubias y sedosas…Genos aún tenía sus cejas juntas , no parecía incómodo pero era curioso, hasta que tragó grueso y en tono tembloroso y bajito comentó:

-N…no lo odio sensei, no quise hacerlo sentir mal…pero sé que no estuvo bien besarlo sin su consentimiento; así como ahora tengo algo y no… no sé qué debo hacer.-¿Algo? Levanté la ceja derecha extrañado, Genos carraspeó su voz tan grave.

-No sabía qué hacer, desde que desperté de mis reparaciones…he tenido ésta reacción, sobre todo cuando percibo a sensei tan cerca en las noches—Miraba a sus manos en su parte baja, se estremeció ligeramente, sacudido por una extraña sensación, su rostro enrojeció otra vez, quiso alejarse de mí, pero no se lo permití, lo sujetaba suave pero con firmeza de su nuca, éste cerró de pronto los ojos y gimió bajo, conteniéndose…tan suave, tan dulce ¿Yo dije eso?

Tomé sus manos luego del lapsus idiotus, retirándolas sin dañar a un atribulado y vulnerable Genos que nunca había visto, éste quiso negarse, pero la misma sensación que lo asaltaba lo hizo débil…y entonces vi la causa, el muchacho estaba totalmente duro.

-¡Genos! ¿Esto te ocurría desde lo de las reparaciones?—Genos tomó aire y tras un jadeo asintió.

-Al parecer las feromonas del kaijin afectaron de alguna manera mi cerebro, no encuentro otra explicación…hizo que mi represión cediera de alguna forma…¡ngh! ¡uf!—Cerró sus ojos con fuerza en lo que entre gemidos entrecortados trató de explicarse.

-Antes había sentido algo igual con sensei cerca en la noche…nnnmh, pero empleé mi completa concentración para dominarme porque es incorrecto y no quería me descubriera, eso fue algunas veces antes de lo del…beso—Abrió los ojos en total estado de consternación, imagino que debía ser muy incómodo para él hablar así…en ése estado.

-Le juro que no sé lo que me pasa, ya había logrado dominarme…pero con lo del kaijin y…y—Me miró vacilante, temeroso—Me dio vergüenza, tenía miedo que me descubriera, debo parecerle sucio ¡Es incorrecto y debo reprimirlo!

Entonces ha estado reprimiendo sus sentimientos, su cuerpo sintético estaba tan compenetrado con su cerebro, que genera respuestas a sensaciones y sentimientos, tal vez no recuerda cuando tuvo en la pubertad sus primeras…erecciones, pero su cerebro tiene ésos impulsos y con las fero…¡AY NO! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ya pienso como Genos!

Lo único que sé es que Genos se ha reprimido por mi bienestar, según él, tanto tiempo…que ahora su cerebro desbloqueó cosas que él había reprimido, en parte por las feromonas de aquél kaijin, liberando funciones de su cuerpo artificial que no creyó tener…o saber que tendría, eso es tan lindo...y extraño.

-No sabía que el doc te había fabricado también un pe…-Genos se apanicó, me miró con los ojos agrandados y el rostro encendido, su gesto fruncido en señal de angustia, y me pareció ver unas gotas de sudor aperlar su frente ¡Ese doc sí se estaba esmerando en perfeccionar el cuerpo de éste chico!

-¡SENSEI POR FAVOR! Esto ya es bastante bochornoso… yo no quería que me viera así, quería que todo siguiera igual para que sensei estuviera tranquilo, sólo le he causado mortifica…¡nnnnhh!—No había forma verbal de terminar con tanta verborrea de Genos, al menos una vez que empieza a disculparse…y encima con una erección marca diablo, por lo que me asaltó el impulso de meter mi mano hasta su bajo vientre y tomar con firmeza pero de forma gentil la dureza de Genos.

-Lo siento chico, pero tenías que detenerte, primero nos ocupamos de esto, después veremos—Sus ojos me miraron con sorpresa, respirando con dificultad, agitado, escuché un ronrroneo quedo, de las rendijas de sus hombros salió algo de vapor, así como de su boca que luchaba por controlar su respiración, con jadeos entrecortados, sus ventiladores empezaron a compensar el aumento de temperatura, ya que se escuchó un leve rumor, después fue muy silencioso, hasta que de sus labios, Genos intentó suplicar.

-Por…favor sen…sei mmmgh—Se veía tan hermoso, su voz temblorosa y su sonrojo intenso, el rictus de su rostro era una mezcla de vergüenza y éxtasis, luchaba por no dejarse llevar por todas las sensaciones que lo golpearon sólo con tocarlo, me sentí tan pervertido…¡Pero no me arrepiento!

Las pupilas doradas de Genos me miraban intensamente, sostenía su dureza tratando de ser firme, apenas si lo llegué a mover un poco, haciéndolo que desesperara, estaba totalmente indefenso y vulnerable, tratando de esconderse en mi hombro, sin embargo, su cálido jadeo me inundó sacudiendo mi espina dorsal y retumbando en mis sentidos ¡Melodía para mis oídos! No me dio vergüenza esto porque ya estaba bastante acalorado también, necesitaba ver algo…¡no lo sabía a ciencia cierta qué! ¡Cómo si la parte más primitiva que todos tenemos saliera de golpe!

Comencé a mover mi mano, primero lento…después fui aumentando la velocidad, era suave liso, carente de vello púbico, de un color inusualmente negro con algunas líneas grisáceas, tal vez simulando músculo, pero se veía tan exótico, estaba húmedo y bastante, un líquido traslúcido salía de la punta cubriéndome los dedos, haciendo que la fricción fuera más rápida, con cada movimiento, la respiración errática de Genos empezó a llenar de suaves sonidos el ambiente, llegando a mis oídos como suave murmullo, estaba tan indefenso y débil, que aunque intentó vanamente en alejarse de mí, no tenía fuerzas para resistirse ya, terminó por agarrarse de mi espalda y mi brazo que lo estaba masturbando, tratando de volver a esconderse en mi hombro, pero yo no lo dejaba…tan embelesado al oír su voz sobrecogida de emoción, me atrevía susurrarle:

-¿Nunca te habías hecho un *onani?—Genos apretaba los dientes, su frente estaba aperlada en sudor, ése doctor sí sabía hacer su trabajo en serio, sus cejas juntas, temblorosas, el estremecimiento que trataba de contener, dejando salir gemidos entrecortados por su respiración desordenada, atacado por la ola de sensaciones que se agolparon desde su cadera y su eje palpitante, apreté un poco, reteniendo el creciente clímax, en lo que Genos volteó a verme con rostro angustiado, apretando mi brazo y suplicando con la mirada.

-No dejaré que te corras si no me dices—El calor que lo debe estar asaltando lo está haciendo más dócil, sumiso…no pude evitar pensar en la tentación tan grande que se me daba en charola de plata, las lágrimas aceitosas corrieron por sus escleras negras, entreabriendo los labios, su voz se cortaba entre sus jadeos presurosos tratando de articular palabra, yo lo tenía sujeto de tal forma, que no había manera de esconder el rostro, así que no le quedó otra más que encararme, avasallado por el fuego que lo consumía.

-No… no recuerdo sen…sei, por favor…ayúdeme—Lo miré fijamente a sus negras escleras, sus pupilas eran dos soles luminosos, su rostro encendido con un gesto lleno de deseo, estaba suplicando, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos me gritaban , ansiando más contacto de mí, respirando trabajosamente por la desesperación de culminar, pero también revelaban algo que ansiaba por salir a la luz.

-Usted es el…único que me pone así…el único que puede hacerme sentir como si de verdad fuera un ser completo, es tocar la vida y la muerte al mismo tiempo…-Sus palabras quedas y suaves, cargadas de emoción, su mirada era de quien veía lo más maravilloso ¡no podía creer cuánto me deseaba ése muchacho!—Sensei es…todo para mí.

La más bella confesión, la más profunda, me llenó de una emoción creciente y desencadenada, sin más, moví la mano nuevamente, Genos echó la cabeza para atrás , abandonándose por completo a mi contacto, las ondas de placer lo tomaron totalmente ,sin resistencia, mientras su cadera subía y bajaba al ritmo en que mi mano seguía subiendo y bajando su eje con rapidez , ya mi mano era un desastre, envuelta en el líquido pegajoso que ya era blanco, el sonido de chapoteo empezó a enloquecer a Genos, puesto que tensaba su cuerpo al unísono, su voz enronqueció en gemidos cada vez más altos, ya libre de miedos, entregado y dócil, subía y bajaba su pecho que por momentos se iluminaba en un hermoso tono azul, su core estaba en total armonía ¡ERA TAN HERMOSO! ¡COMO UN ANGEL DE METAL Y FUEGO!

Finalmente el clímax llegó, sacudiéndolo frenéticamente entre mis brazos, temblando poderosamente, con su miembro cálido y pulsátil estallando su esencia en mi mano.

-¡Sensei!¡Saita…maa! ¡neeeh… ehh!—Tras un profundo gemido, se corrió con mi nombre en sus labios, relajando su cuerpo sintético entre mis brazos, respirando desordenadamente, buscando serenarse. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, sus lágrimas manchaban sus pómulos, pero sus pupilas eran brillantes, llenas de vitalidad, ya no estaban opacas ni trémulas, ésa mirada era la suya, la verdadera que por tanto tiempo busqué y que se esmeró en ocultar por mi insensatez, la que creí no volver a ver cuando sentí que lo había perdido para siempre, cuando creí que había muerto.

Al mirarme fijamente, no había rencor ni miedo, era su corazón el que había hablado ¡no el de metal! Era el verdadero, el que no podemos ver pero sí sentir, el que se mueve por todo nuestro ser cuando se refleja en quien se ama, expuesto y vulnerable, porque se siente protegido …a salvo ¡Genos! ¿Así de tanto me amas?

Fue instinto puro, impulsado por el calor del momento, torpe y estúpido por mi falta de experiencia, ya que arrebatado por la expresión tan dócil de Genos, lo besé…o bueno lo intenté. Más que beso ¡fue un desastre mata pasión! Porque al intentar oprimir mis labios con los de él, choqué con su nariz por la emoción que me sobrecogió, su expresión pasó de un precioso sonrojo cargado de emoción, a una palidez y confusión .Lo peor, traté de evitar que la flama muriera, pero me dio tanto nervio, que terminé por juntar nuestros labios…cerrados, creí que Genos entendería lo que hacía, pero me temo que lo paralicé, cuando me separé un poco frustrado, con el ceño fruncido y sin saber qué hacer, Genos entonces parece que al fin había entendido.

-Lo siento sensei…yo…no lo rechazo yo—Cubrí su boca con gesto intenso, como a veces me sucede, pasé muy rápido a mi actitud determinada. Así es …en vez de acobardarme por el momento bochornoso de no tener idea que hacer, entré en un estado de concentración, dentro de mi cuerpo una creciente emoción me estaba controlando más allá de la sensatez, no iba a permitir que esto acabara así ¡menos con lo que acababa de presenciar!

Quería más, era como un dique roto y una gran marejada se hubiera liberado.

-¡No te muevas Genos!—Ordené sin vacilar, el pobre sólo me miraba sin fuerzas en lo que lo recostaba con gentileza, asintió débilmente, con ojos entrecerrados, me adentré en la cocina, primero lavándome las manos… luego revolviendo un poco algo en el refrigerador, al fin lo hallé y volví presuroso antes que Genos tuviera tiempo de relajarse y empezara a dormitar.

-Genos, óyeme bien…necesito saber algo, pero quiero que obedezcas—Genos asintió levantándose con los codos, fue entonces que le acerqué algo a la boca, era un dulce de chocolate, redondo. El pobre estaba tan sorprendido que agrandó la mirada y me vió fijamente sin entender.

-Abre la boca y sostén esto sin cerrar los labios—Genos suspiró y lo hizo, abrió la boca y le introduje el chocolate, acercándome a él, grabando su imagen inocente, el chocolate quedó entre los dientes, manchando un poco sus labios con su cremosa textura, me acerqué viéndolo, mi corazón galopaba, el calor comenzó a centrarse en mi parte baja y en mi rostro en ondas muy agradables, tomé la nuca de Genos con firmeza y suavidad, acariciando su cabello sedoso, tragué saliva y dije casi como si me estuviera tratando de auto convencer.

-Dicen que un beso es como probar y saborear un dulce exquisito…Genos, necesito hacer esto para saber de una vez—Él levantó las cejas con sorpresa, agrandando las pupilas, sin más…me lancé a sus labios, sellándolos con los míos.

-Mnnnh…ngh—Su voz murió entre mis labios, el chocolate se introdujo dentro de su boca, estaba tibia… suave, mientras se derretía cubriendo su lengua y paladar, alcancé a escuchar un gemido corto que venía de su garganta, se volvió un suspiro grave pero tan intenso…hermoso que empecé a enloquecer, mi lengua empezó a deleitarse con el sabor dulce y amargo, esparciéndolo más, buscándolo, aunque mi atención pronto dejó de estar enfocada al chocolate que ya ni rastro quedaba, ladeé un poco su cabeza, para seguir paladeándolo sintiendo su cabello sedoso enredarse entre mis dedos.

Paseé mi lengua , entrelazándola con la de Genos, que tímidamente parecía retraerse, pero luego se dejó conducir, la pasó por mi paladar, delineó mis dientes, un delicioso chupeteo se dejó escuchar, apenas me di cuenta que eran mis labios mordisqueando con suavidad los de Genos, tan suaves…a pesar de ser de piel sintética, eran jodidamente sensuales, el aire comenzó a faltarnos y me separé un momento.

Los ojos de Genos brillaban como dos hermosos astros, enmarcados en ésas bellísimas escleras negras, su expresión era única, resplandeciente como un amanecer, respirando con serenidad, sus cejas juntas, mis brazos lo acunaban, frotando sus fuertes omóplatos de metal, sintiendo cada vértebra, era sólido… firme, sus componentes y su textura las repasé, era una obra maestra, no me importaba que no tuviera piel, músculos ni huesos, así era fascinante.

Mi mano izquierda empezó a vagar desde el cabello rubio, su rostro el cual mostró un sonrojo ante mi contacto, su cuello negro suave , los fuertes pectorales de metal cuyas rendijas por momentos brillaban en un color amarillo, sus rígidos componentes que moldeaban su torso y cintura.

-¿Por qué no brilla en color azul? Antes lo hizo—Genos encogió los hombros, no perdía de vista cada acción mía.

-No lo sé… tal vez está relacionado con mi estado emocional ¿A… dónde quiere llegar sensei?—No me extrañó su pregunta, se veía bastante dubitativo, pero no me importó, mi cuerpo sólo obedecía al irrefrenable impulso de seguir tocándolo, mientras el calor me recorría de pies a cabeza, centrándose en mi parte baja con más ahínco.

-No hables Genos…déjame seguir—Genos tragó grueso y asintió, puso sus brazos a los lados, lo deposité en el futon con cuidado, volteó un poco para no incomodarme con su intensa mirada, repasé con mi mano derecha el abdomen de él, sus componentes …su superficie irregular en algunas partes, firme y lisa en otras. La izquierda recorría su muslo derecho, pero al continuar mi concentrada exploración, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué respuesta quería para convencerme a mí mismo.

Lo vi… vi su parte, su miembro y sus testículos, imitando a los de un ser humano varón, de tono oscuro, liso y suave, ya lo había tocado y hasta lo masturbé, interrumpí mi concentración, no pude continuar…me impactó la realidad sacándome de mis pensamientos ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? ¡Genos es un cyborg pero no deja de ser hombre! Me senté pesadamente, retirando mis manos del cuerpo sintético.

Genos se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda, doblando sus rodillas para cubrir su parte expuesta, sin darme la cara. Me paralicé… las manos me temblaban de sólo recordar la textura firme, fuerte y ruda de Genos, al mismo tiempo advertí lo bien construido que estaba, pues a pesar de la rudeza de su contacto en ciertas partes, no perdía la forma de un joven con físico bien esculpido, pero no dejaba de pensar que seguía siendo hombre…y yo también, de que esto estaba mal de alguna forma.

Nuevamente las dudas terminaron por aplacar la excitación previa, el ver dócil y manejable a un muchacho tan fuerte, totalmente a mi merced ¡No lo sé!… yo siempre me consideré heterosexual, cuando adolescente me llamaban la atención las chicas, de adulto también pese a mi apatía aunque no todas, realmente cavilé en qué momento dejé de sentir interés por ellas.

-No tiene por qué hacer nada si no quiere… sensei—Me sacó de mis pensamientos el tono suave y quedo de Genos, seguía dándome la espalda, intentando cubrirse con la sábana, yo estaba sentado en mi futon, él se había deslizado sigilosamente al suyo, tratando de ocultar su desnudez, la tela escondió su cadera y sus piernas, parte de su espalda estaba descubierta aún, miré la línea de sus vértebras metálicas.

-Agradezco a sensei su tolerancia, pero no tiene que hacer nada que no le guste, me basta con saber que lo intentó y lo atesoraré por siempre…no puedo cambiar lo que soy, no puedo cambiar lo que siento, va más allá de lo que nunca había enfrentado, no puedo pedirle nada porque no sería correcto, nunca me lo perdonaría…así que sensei, ya no se presione más por mi causa…entiendo.

Las palabras me dieron un golpe tan duro y agudo en mi pecho, como si yo mismo me hubiera golpeado, sin rencor, sin sarcasmo o alguna forma de chantaje, cubrió por completo su cuerpo con la sábana, dejando expuesta su nuca y su dorado cabello.

Luego se levantó, cubierto por la sábana, se veía aún más vulnerable y frágil, la verdad…el oírlo tan tranquilo, me hizo sentir en serio de lo que Genos era capaz de hacer.

-Iré a vestirme sensei descuide.

Su silueta se dibujó a través de la sábana, sus hombros anchos, su esbelta cintura, las largas y torneadas piernas, no se veía pero de sólo imaginármelo, las voces que me gritaron hasta hace poco en mi cabeza se detuvieron.

"Genos… ahora ha recuperado su humanidad, su alma y su corazón, es capaz de amar a alguien sin esperar retribución, está dispuesto a no presionar ni luchar por ver mi duda, evitar que yo sufra o me estrese de nuevo… está dispuesto a pagar el precio de su silencio con tal de verme tranquilo, de seguir la rutina a la que nos hemos acostumbrado, a costa de morir lentamente en la amargura del sacrificio… pero ¿Y si intenta bloquear sus sentimientos otra vez?

¿Si un día quiere dejar de sufrir y simplemente borra sus recuerdos? ¿Y si termina odiándome?"—Estas palabras hicieron eco desde un punto de mi anonadado cerebro, lleno de la sublime imagen de aquél chico envuelto en la sábana.

Abrí los ojos lo más que pude, sin dejar de seguir a Genos hasta el cuarto donde estaban sus cosas, yo estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, la sola idea de que dejara de amarme me sobrecogió tanto como la idea de que dejara de existir…el pensar el dolor que le causaba aparentar serenidad y comprensión ante mi duda, el sentir otro rechazo más devastador que el primero , me sacudió por entero, Genos sentía mi debate y sabía que me angustiaba por ello, se convirtió en su dolor por el hecho de amarme …su silencio se convirtió en mi dolor, porque no soporto que sufra o sea herido ,entonces yo…

Genos estaba buscando una camiseta holgada y grande, cuando mis brazos se apoderaron de él, estrujándole contra mi cuerpo y hundiendo mi cara en su suave nuca.

-¡Senseii!

"Si el amor te acepta como eres…ríe contigo, sufre contigo, disfruta de las cosas más pequeñas y se asombra de las que pueden ser grandes , en el silencio o en medio de una charla sigue atento, hace que lo sencillo sea extraordinario, lo extraordinario en vasto…es el reflejo más increíble de lo que puedes hacer no por ti…si no por alguien más, sacar la mejor y única parte de ti como persona, no existe barreras ni dimensiones, para quien ama con la más pura verdad no conoce miedos porque sólo se enfoca a quien se refleja tu corazón"—Me apabullaron éstas reflexiones como si me encarara a mí mismo.

-Genos… ¿Me odias verdad?

-¡No sensei!...¡Nunca diga eso!—Respondió estremeciéndose Genos, conteniendo su voz quebradiza, lo estreché tanto, que podía oír el rumor de su motor ronronear, le empezaron a fallar las fuerzas por la creciente emoción, estaba expuesto y devastado, frágil como cachorro, terminé por sostenerlo de su breve cintura, aspirando el aroma de su cabello rubio.

-Genos, no quiero que borres tus sentimientos, no me condenes al olvido, esto que tu sientes tiene que ser amor…y yo lo quiero todo—Sentí cómo se tensó entre mis brazos, sus rodillas le fallaron así que lo sostenía yo como si nada—Eres lo que eres y no quiero que cambies ni un solo pelo o pestaña, ni un recuerdo o imagen, ni uno solo de tus sentimientos …quiero todo lo que es tuyo, todo lo que eres y como eres ¡Amo todo y cada una de las cosas que te conforman…amo todo de ti!

Sentí cómo un jadeo subió desde su pecho hasta su garganta, con una mano sostuve su cintura, la otra se deslizó hasta su cuello, sentí un líquido caliente filtrarse, deben ser ésas lágrimas aceitosas, cerré los ojos mientras acariciaba su largo cuello hasta la mejilla.

Me quedé así un momento, imaginando el firme cuerpo esculpido en metal y fibra de carbono, los cables …sensores y componentes que armaban , entrelazados, los fuertes soportes de titanio y kevlar que conformaban su esqueleto protegiendo su única parte orgánica, su delicado cerebro encerrado en una armadura de batalla, su sistema de soporte vital que conectaba ése frágil destello de lo que una vez fue humano y le daba control al mismo tiempo de su cuerpo sintético, ésa parte tan débil en medio de un armazón de guerra, era capaz de tener sentimientos , guardarlos, atesorarlos, puede reír, llorar, amar, sufrir como cualquier criatura porque no ha dejado de serlo…no podía más que admirar cada vez más a Genos, porque él ha perdido su cuerpo humano y era capaz de sentir con intensidad…a comparación mía.

No importó más si tenía un cuerpo sintético, pues era capaz de ser y sentir como ningún humano común lo habría hecho, física y emocionalmente él era asombroso, y yo que me refugié en mi apatía e indiferencia por no encontrar ése afecto o atención, se supone que por ser humano podía no haberme rendido tan fácil, lo único que me mantuvo fue mi deseo de ser un héroe para hacer lo correcto y proteger al débil, como compensación, Genos inconscientemente fue evolucionando dentro de su capullo de metal. Tampoco me importó que fuese un hombre, honestamente ya estoy harto de ésas ataduras y miedos ¡GENOS ES HOMBRE Y ASI LO QUIERO! ¡AMO CADA UNA DE SUS PARTES Y COMO ES!¡Así lo quiero! No necesita llenar requisitos para nada ni nadie, me tiene que bastar a mí ¡Y ME BASTA COMO ES!

Finalmente obedecí a mis impulsos, capturando sus labios en un profundo y salvaje beso, totalmente liberado de mis miedos y prejuicios, degusté su saliva, el calor de su lengua en su boca, sabía dulce, más dulce que el mismo chocolate que le di, luego me separé para voltearlo de frente, envuelto en la sábana aún, lo levanté en vilo desde sus cuartos traseros, quedando arriba de mi cabeza, mirándome con expresión anonadada a través de sus lágrimas de aceite.

-Te quiero tal como eres…te amo con cada fibra de mi ser—Genos no dejaba de mirarme, sosteniéndose de mis hombros, sus ojos tan brillantes iluminaban su rostro sonrojado, cuando se dibujó una sonrisa pequeña y radiante, sus cejas juntas en una expresión de plenitud, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando salimos del cuarto, enfilando hacia los futones.

Me arrodillé con él en mi futon, sentándole en mi regazo, con sus piernas abiertas, la sábana resbaló haciendo que Genos despertara de su ensoñación, tal vez temía que la duda me asaltara otra vez.

-¡Senseii…yo ah!—Pero no lo dejé apartarse, lo aprisioné de su cintura, pegándolo a mi cuerpo, los ojos de Genos estaban tan sorprendidos, como un niño atrapado en un juego de escondite, la sensación de calor despertó en mí con más fuerza, no hubo punto de razón, mucho menos de duda, sumergido en sus hermosas orbes, lo tomé de su nuca otra vez, ladeándolo, volviéndole a besar con más frenesí, el gemido ahogado y su estremecimiento me sacudió hasta la médula en choques eléctricos.

El beso fue fiero y profundo, cálido…mordisqueando sus labios, seguí con su cuello, detrás de la oreja, Genos cerró sus ojos y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, dejando salir dulces sonidos, suaves, al compás del ronroneo de su mecanismo, mi mano vagó de su cuello hasta su omóplato y lentamente lo recosté en el futon otra vez, sin dejar de besarlo, la ropa me empezó a estorbar, el fuego me encendió cada fibra de mi cuerpo, ardía en llamaradas que provenían de Genos, mientras atacaba su boca con besos profundos, lo cual era irónico dado al metal de su cuerpo, me estaba incendiando desde adentro, agolpándose un endurecimiento súbito en mi parte cuando escuché:

-Sensei…Saitama mmmgh—El oír mi nombre con ése tono y ese gesto de deseo, que ni siquiera creo Genos estuviera consciente de ello, me golpeó avasalladoramente, rompiendo la poca cordura en mí, mi pantalón de la pijama la retiré con premura junto con mi ropa interior, estuve a punto de arrancarme las prendas por liberar mi parte baja totalmente erecta, Genos estaba igual , ya que en un atisbo observé el miembro de él igual de duro que yo.

Me reí por lo bajo, llegando hasta él, dándole pequeños besos en el rostro, sus labios, sus mejillas suaves y el fino tabique de su nariz, escuchando su voz queda tratando de contenerse… sonrojado, no podía evitar avergonzarse por lo sincero que su cuerpo sintético reaccionaba al mío.

-Genos…jaja eres increíble, tu cuerpo reacciona conmigo…el doc hizo una obra maestra—Genos agrandó los ojos , asaltado por un rubor intenso, quiso voltear y esconder tan lindo mohín, pero lo tomé del mentón para que me viera, estaba al tope realmente.

-Me encantas Genos…ya no aguanto más, estoy perdiendo el control…

Sus ojos se fijaron, sus manos enmarcaron mi rostro, peiné el flequillo de su cabello entre nuestros jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas, acaloradas y entonces…lo dijo:

-Hágame suyo sensei Saitama—Lo poco que me sostenía se rompió, el instinto se apoderó de mis acciones con ésa frase permisiva, tomándome de manera brutal, ya no me contendría…ni siquiera sería consciente de mí ya, miré un poco serio, fruncí las cejas con mirada depredadora, Genos abrazó mi cuello, aunque su expectante mirada era como la de un ratoncito acorralado y tragó grueso cuando le respondí.

-Genos…perdóname, seré tosco…pero simplemente ya no puedo más—Genos iba a decir algo, pero su voz no salió más, me la bebí entre mis labios, la saboreé con mi lengua al entrelazarla con la suya en un nuevo beso, más torvo y bravo.

-MNNGH—Sus gemidos me arrebataron la cordura, mientras lo sostenía contra mí con mi brazo rodeando su espalda, mi mano llegó hasta su parte baja y la acaricié un instante, un gruñido se elevó desde su garganta, pero no dejé que saliera, su ceño se frunció y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, en completa concentración a mi toque, froté un poco su eje, lo suficiente para que se humedeciera, sin dejar de atacar su boca, delineando sus dientes y la calidez que emanaba, luego bajé mi mano humedecida con el presemen, sin dejar de frotar mi eje contra el suyo, sentí una sacudida en su cuerpo, lo que hizo que separa nuestros labios, sobrecogido por las sensación de llegar al límite.

-¿Sen...? nmmgh—No lo dejé hablar, volví a callarlo con otro beso más profundo, se aferró a mi espalda, sus dedos metálicos me sacaban chíspas internas, llegué hasta su entrada, metiendo lento pero brusco uno de mis dedos húmedos, separó un poco más sus piernas y se tensaron, un nuevo gruñido ronco y sordo emergió de su boca , pero seguía amordazándole con mis labios, gozando de los suaves gemidos en que paulatinamente se fueron convirtiendo al empezar a rotar mi dedo, inserté un segundo con un poco más de calma.

Lo miré de reojo, su expresión era hermosa, los ojos cerrados, las cejas juntas, el sudor aperlaba su rostro, su cabello; el sonrojo intenso dándole vitalidad a su piel blanca y fina, una mezcla de dolor y éxtasis que me tranquilizó un momento, pensé que lo había lastimado por lo ráudo e impulsivo de mis movimientos. Al fin su entrada aceptó ambos dedos, dilatándose, succionándolos, su cadera empezó a moverse involuntariamente, entonces introduje un poco más buscando, sintiendo sobre mi rostro su agitada y acalorada respiración…masajeando en círculos, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hacía, todo era mero instinto

Genos abrió de golpe los ojos, agitándose, me separé un instante ante el estremecimiento que tuvo, clavando un poco sus dedos en mi espalda, su voz se tornó desesperada al decir:

-AAH…Ahí…yo…-Saqué mis dedos, dejando hecho un desastre al pobre Genos, titilaban sus pupilas con una leve luz, su sistema de enfriamiento estaba activo pero seguía acalorado, las rendijas de su pecho se iluminaron, entonces tomé su cadera con firmeza, y guié mi miembro duro a través de su entrada, sin avisar…mi desesperación era tal que ondas de calor se expandían por todo mi cuerpo, la ola vibratoria se centraba en mi cadera, pulsando en mi miembro, me sentía arder en una pira cuando empecé a empujar contra Genos, aferrándome a su cintura, éste apretó los dientes , un brazo rodeaba mis hombros, el otro me sujetaba de la cabeza, nuestras caderas se unieron, mientras se estremecía Genos en mis brazos, hundiendo su cara en mi hombro.

-¡Nnngh! ¡Neh! –Jadeó acalorado, parecía estar acostumbrándose a lo rudo que fui al penetrar ¡No me pude contener! Se escuchó adolorido, lo percibí por su tono, por la forma en que me abrazaba tan fuerte, tragué saliva preocupado… después de todo, de sobra sabía que aunque fuera sintético el cuerpo de Genos, era sensible.

Dejé de moverme al pensar eso, su cuerpo está hecho para la batalla, fuerte y resistente, sin embargo…al mismo tiempo es frágil y delicado, había desbloqueado emociones, era capaz de desbloquear su restricción a sentir, lo comprendí muy bien, era tanto o más complejo que un cuerpo humano, no tendrá piel…pero perciben sus sensores mi toque, su interior también lo resiente en gran medida, es tan… cálido, como el fuego mismo, me estaba fundiendo en él, el resplandor de ciertas partes de sus brazos y pecho era ¡Genial!

-Genos…déjame verte por favor—Le susurré al oído, siguió inmóvil, me apené por mi premura, debí lastimarlo; froté mi cara en su cabello rubio—Fui…muy tosco ¿verdad? Perdóname, no pude aguantar más.

Mi voz sonó enfebrecida y temblorosa, entrecerré los ojos, cuando sentí que se movió Genos.

-Eres increíble Genos, de verdad único, eres mío—Genos volteó un poco atribulado, le di un beso pequeño, mientras me preparaba; limpié las lágrimas negras de mi joven pupilo, cuando éste por fin asintió, su gesto lleno de acalorado deseo, compensando el dolor de hace un momento, me hizo sentir sobrecogido por la necesidad de culminar, mi cerebro ya no respondió, el calor era tal, que me sentí estar dentro del mismísimo sol.

Empecé el vaivén, primero lento, gradual, Genos se aferró con todo en mi espalda, acelerando su respiración, sus gemidos se escaparon lentos, quedos, haciendo que el calor aumentara, el cosquilleo placentero se convirtió en una serie de olas, vibraban, subían y bajaban por todo mi cuerpo, mi cadera iba por sí sola como un motor de pistones, arriba y abajo, no podía ver nada, sólo el rostro de Genos totalmente sonrojado, en un rictus de éxtasis, las cejas juntas, sus labios entreabiertos ¡Dios! ¡Era tan cautivador!

Genos comenzó a apretar demasiado, sujetándome con sus largas y torneadas piernas de mi cintura, hizo para atrás la cabeza conteniéndose todo lo que podía, enfocado en ése calor, las ondas de placer que lo asaltaban rítmicamente, de pies a cabeza, el calor de su cuerpo aumentó, su pecho volvió a brillar en ése hermoso tono azulado, penetré cada vez más hondo, sacudido por tal vista, su rostro extasiado, los gemidos de su voz cada vez más fuertes llamándome.

-¡SENSEI! ¡SENSEIII! –Ya no podía más estaba en el clímax y él también, pero un deseo me asaltó en lo que continué empujando más y más hondo, fruncí el ceño, arqueando la espalda, conteniendo mi orgasmo, el sudor goteaba de mi frente, mi cuerpo, obligando a Genos a levantar la cabeza, éste se sacudió y negó dos veces como si tratara de suplicar que no lo tocara más en su punto dulce o quizás que no me detuviera… entreabrió los ojos cuando ordené con voz ronca y profunda.

-Deja de decirme sensei…quiero oírte decir…Saitama—Cerró los ojos como negando, volví a arremeter en el mismo punto que había tocado, más rápido, profundo, meneándolo enérgico para entrar cada vez más, elevó su pecho luminoso y arqueó su espalda otra vez asaltado por las descargas placenteras desde su cadera hasta su ya nublada cabeza.

-¡Hazlo por…favor!—Genos abrió los labios y finalmente, entre dulces y sonoros jadeos entrecortados… de su voz salió la palabra.

-¡SAI…TAMA…SAITAMA…SAITAMAAA! NNNEHHH—Lo abracé con fuerza, sumergiéndome en su preciosa nuca, lamiendo su suave cabello, ya no supe de mí, arremetí con más fuerza y rapidez , penetrando cada vez más y más, meneando su cadera, las descargas eléctricas bañaban internamente cada fibra de nuestros cuerpos, el calor nos envolvía como lava ardiente, fue entonces que declinó un poco la velocidad, pero no lo enérgico de mis estocadas, cuando una sensación avasalladora, inmensa, nos golpeó a ambos como el impacto de un meteoro… Genos me apretó estremeciéndose con fuerza, nuestros miembros palpitaron al unísono, yo me agité en su interior y estallé dentro de él, Genos en mi abdomen, lo llené del calor de mi semilla, tensándome, abrazándole con fuerza pero evitando hacerle daño…era delicado, era frágil…era mi hermoso cyborg que me miró con su rostro más vulnerable, sus ojos más indefensos, le di un beso suave en los labios y las mejillas, le peiné el flequillo húmedo por mi sudor y el suyo propio, insisto ¡ Ése doc es un genio! Hacer que su cabeza también secrete sudor, hasta olor…un aroma dulce y tranquilizante, me acomodé con Genos en el futon sin dejar de abrazarle, sintiendo como se relajaba apoyado en mi hombro… así nos dejamos arrullar al compás de nuestras respiraciones en lo que le murmuré antes de quedarnos dormidos.

-Te amo Genos…nunca lo olvides.

El siguiente día, bueno para mí fue no lo sé… bastante extraño , despertar con la cara metida entre los revueltos rizos rubios de mi pupilo, aspirando el olor suave de ellos, era extrañamente relajante, ni siquiera sabía que un cyborg podía desarrollar algún olor, la gente sí, no era como cuando uno olía desagradable o apestaba a sudor viejo…no para nada, era curioso, yo podía tener ése aroma en éste momento por la noche apasionada que tuvimos… y que por un instante me hizo sonrojar, pero Genos no, su olor era suave, tenue, como cuando hueles un libro nuevo recién desempaquetado, a madera fina , no podría describirlo, pero me seguía pareciendo genial. Hice un poco hacia atrás la vista, moví un poco mi brazo derecho, lo tenía doblado, apoyando mi cabeza en el codo…era bonita la imagen.

Genos recostado de lado, a pocos centímetros mío, el cuello negro largo extendido suavemente, su cabello era un precioso desastre revuelto, mechones cubrían su párpado derecho y parte de su frente, sus labios entreabiertos emitiendo un breve sonido igual a un ronquido suave, más bien era el ronroneo de su mecanismo, sus manos juntas frente a su pecho, su expresión de absoluta paz, aunque con un ceño serio, el cobertor cubriendo su cuerpo y delineando su porte…sonreí como estúpido al decir:

-¿Y yo te hice todo eso? ¡Pobre Genos! Espero no haberte aflojado ningún engrane o circuito.

Finalmente empezó a despertar, abrió lentamente sus ojos de pupilas doradas, con gesto cansado y somnoliento, parecía algo incómodo, pero suspiró hondo antes de mirarme, sus cejas se levantaron un poco en señal de sorpresa, creo que le pasó el mismo pensamiento de lo ocurrido anoche y el impacto lo dejó mudo, supongo que puso el modo rec en su cerebro o alguna aplicación parecida, porque era como si viera la película completa de todo lo que hicimos ayer.

-Buenos días Genos—Genos respingó ante el saludo, para contestar con un sonrojo tono semáforo.

-B…buenos días se…—Me puse serio, la palabra "sensei" ya no cabía entre los dos, de alguna forma lo intuyó Genos ya que bajó su rostro apenado para corregir en tono bajito.

-Sa …Saitama san—Casi, bufé un poco suavizando mi gesto para responderle.

-Sólo Saitama, como verás…ya no soy tu maestro –El gesto de ése chico era de reflexión, miraba para abajo, luego de frente como si no encontrara respuesta o al menos aun no lo asimilaba, por fin sonrió con suavidad y dijo:

-Entiendo…ahora somos …-De sólo pensarlo se volvió un tomate radioactivo, creo que sigue siendo bastante penoso, yo debería serlo puesto que prácticamente era el del dilema moral, sin embargo ¿Para qué volverme a cuestionar o retroceder irracionablemente? Amaba a éste muchacho, y primero muerto a volver a perderlo.

-Jajaja…así es, a mí debería darme pena después de todo eso que te hice ¿Te sientes bien?

-Un poco sacudido, creo no puedo decir que me sienta incómodo…pero no puedo moverme mucho.

-Creo que se me pasó la mano en lo tosco…¿no?—Dije al tiempo que me sobé la calva, bastante apenado, ahora sí me sentía como un pervertido si pensamos que Genos no es totalmente un joven maduro, como dijo el doc… él tendrá 19,aparenta dureza con ése cuerpo que tiene …pero aquí todavía es menor de edad ante la ley y lo peor del caso, mentalmente aún es un chico de 14 dado sus circunstancias, aun así suspiré al ver que se amplió más su sonrisa.

-No me desagrada, me encantó porque …ahora siento que somos algo más cercanos

-¿Cercanos? Genos…eres formalmente mi pareja ya—Me acerqué un poco dándole un beso en los labios , pequeño y suave, abrí los brazos acomodándolo junto a mi pecho, escuché un suspiro profundo como de alivio, terminó la pesadilla y el estrés continuo, no más negación, no hay forma de retroceder ni retractarse, lo amo, me ama …punto.

-Tal vez debería revisarte el doc luego.

-N…no es necesario, en serio me siento bien, sólo un poco sacudido…mi cuerpo es fuerte.

-No lo dudo jaja…aunque con el paso del tiempo debo hablar con él, para que sepa que quiero hacer lo nuestro formal, por si las dudas…descansemos, han sido días muy tensos.—Repasé su espalda desde su nuca con mis dedos, era tan relajante, mi otra mano se hundía en su cabello sedoso ¡Cómo me fascinaba ésa sensación en mis dedos! Tal vez era porque en el fondo extrañaba mi propia cabellera.

-Te gusta mucho mi cabello…el doctor Kuseno podría hacerte un injerto de cabello si yo se lo pido, a prueba de fuego o ácido, incluso lava ardiente.—Comencé a reír sonoramente, creo que me conoce demasiado bien, notó que me gusta sentir la textura de su cabello, por eso no contuve la risa haciendo que volteara a verme con su gesto de extrañeza, era tan lindo e inocente…¿Cómo pude pensar que fuese un niño pervertido?

-Jajaja eres un ocurrente…no preferiría otra cosa Genos, me gusta tu cabello, es suave—Le di un beso en su frente—Oye …no dudo que el doc sea un genio, tu cuerpo es increíble, sientes y eres capaz de volverme loco hasta sin proponértelo.

Luego lo miré, estaba tan atento que solo se me salió.

-Si me vuelves loco con tu cuerpo, no imagino si tuvieras una vagina y un útero incluidos—Lo hice para molestarlo, una broma para sacarle un mohín gracioso, su respuesta literalmente me troleó.

-Puedo decirle al doctor Kuseno, así podría experimentarlo si qui…-Lo callé presionando un dedo sobre sus labios, para decirle en tono serio.

-Oye estaba jugando… te amo tal y como eres, cada parte de ti me vuelve loco—Genos parpadeó un instante y sonrió, sin embargo me dio curiosidad.

-¿Para qué querrías un útero de todos modos Genos?—Él solo bajó la mirada, su leve sonrojo me hizo levantarle el mentón.

-Vamos dímelo.

-Por si …fuera posible tener descendencia, dijiste que no estabas interesado en relaciones o formar familia , pero que si llegara el momento lo sabrías…pensé sería lo más lógico para ti.

-Sólo quería gastarte una broma…pero no esta mala la idea… imagina un bebé pequeñito con tu hermoso cabello rubio.

Genos se puso rojo como un tomate, tenía un lindo gesto de confusión, le sonreí mientras me acomodaba encima de él, acalorándome por su precioso rubor e inocente mohín, me encantaba, comencé a besarlo suavemente en lo que le susurraba emocionado de estrecharlo entre mis brazos, protegiéndolo y acunándole.

-Claro que para eso hay tiempo, se lo pediremos en su momento al buen doc… pero podemos practicar, los bebés se hacen con amor Genos.—Éste me miró sorprendido, se iluminaron sus preciosas pupilas como dos soles, la idea no le pareció descabellada ¡Por favor era Genos!...si era por complacerme nunca una idea será lo suficientemente loca para él, sonrió emocionado.

-¡Yo te amo!—Casi me grita con su entusiasmado tono usual de alumno dedicado, lo que me pareció lindo, aunque ruidoso…jaja, rocé su nariz suave varias veces mientras respondí:

-Y yo te amo a tí Genos… nunca dejaré de decírtelo…tu dijiste siempre me seguirías aunque todos me dieran la espalda, ahora te digo, sólo a ti te necesito …contigo a mi lado, no hay nada que yo desee más.

" **Se veía como una obra de arte, y el arte no tiene que verse bonito , tiene que hacerte sentir algo"**

Gracias por leer y sobre todo a mi amiga Laura Paty por ser mi editora y beta reader, a Kar mi compañera de trabajo por oír mis loqueras y echarme porras también…me tardé un buen pero¡VALIO LA PENA! jaja


End file.
